Darkness
by Deathwish911
Summary: Terra had been brought back and Beast Boy is happy...untill she chases after the boy wonder...how will this end? Rated for Language and Lemons. RobinTerra


Darkness

Darkness, utter darkness, Terra didn't know how long she had been like this. A memory came forth; it was of her walking through the park with a green boy. She had forgotten his name, it didn't really matter. Another memory bubbled forth, this time of a boy dressed red, yellow, and green. She had also forgotten his name, but she struggled in the depths of her mind to remember, she felt she had to. She didn't know why, in the memory before, she was laughing and hugging the green boy, in the other one, the boy smiled, though not a pleasant one. Then she was confronted with darkness again.

Slade slipped in to the museum unnoticed, the security system still scanning dutifully and not seeing him. He walked up to a case that held an old book with some forgotten language in the ancient tome. He placed the glass cutters against the glass and gently cut a square big enough to slip the book through. He gently pulled the glass away and set it next to the case, careful not to set off the alarms. He picked up the ancient tome and closed it, careful not to crinkle the yellowed pages. He slipped it through the hole in the glass and switched it for a fake that was in his backpack, using boric acid to melt the glue and replacing it with an identical sheet of glass, gluing it back in place. Making sure that it looked like it was never touched, he picked up the old glass and left through the ventilation shaft. Then the scene was as it was before with one difference, a very convincing fake instead of the real book was left behind.

Robin was in the training room destroying a practice dummy named George. George took another roundhouse to the head, a few plastic pieces falling off and showing the aluminum skeleton. Robin started a combo of crane and dragon punches to George's chest and stomach, caving in the chest and obliterating the stomach.

"Friend Robin?" Star floated in trying to get his attention, and was ignored as he punched off George's head.

"Robin!" Star shouted and he looked at her with surprise and got into a defense stance.

"…I didn't hear you come in, what's up?" He relaxed his stance and walked up to her.

"I…I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me t-tonight?" Star stumbled out the last word.

"Nah, not tonight, but tomorrow sounds better. I have a few leads to catch up on with the recent jewel heists." He smirked at her as she gave him a hug.

"Then tomorrow it is then!" She whooped as she let go of him, flying out of the room with a big smile on her face.

The man in red robes appeared, looking utterly perturbed. Slade sat back in his chair, with the old book in front of him.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself…" The man in the red robes crossed his arms.

"I have a deal for you…bring back one of my previous apprentices with no memory and you'll get this book in payment." Slade put his hands together, tapping the index fingers together.

"How old is the book?" The man in the red robes looked interested.

"It's older than two thousand years…no one really knows. Is it a deal?" Slade kept a calm demeanor.

"It's a deal…where is the body?" The man in the red robes looked serious again.

"I'll take you to her." Slade got up and picked up the book as well and headed out the door. The man in red robes followed. When they went to the cave that Terra was in, the man in the red robes nodded his head thoughtfully.

"This is more than enough payment for what you have asked…hermon, kelton, thzerrck…cree!" Terra started to glow a blood red, then the stone started to spiderweb and flake off. When Terra fell off the pedestal, Slade was there to catch her.

"Where-where am I?" Terra looked up into Slades mask.

"I guess I should be going…this will keep me busy for a while." The man in red robes was just suddenly gone.

"You are in a cave where you made your last stand against the Titans…though the one you love is on the Titans…I can help you get him back." Slade lied smoothly.

"You can help me get him back?" Terra looked hopeful.

"That I can and so much more…" Slade's voice was neutral with a hint glee in it.

"What's his name…I can't remember…" She looked sad and he picked her up and left the cave.

"Robin…that is the man you love, I can help him too…" Slade had a hint of helpfulness in his voice.

"I-I can't wait to see him again…" Terra said with some wistfulness and thought of the boy in red.

"Oh you'll see him VERY soon…" Slade smiled underneath his mask.

Robin sat in the common room drinking his coffee. 'I know I'm missing something…what is today…' He drained the last of the cup and got up to get another. When the green animorph walked in with the heart-shaped box, it clicked as to what today was. 'It's the one year anniversary of Terra's…petrifaction.' He refilled his cup and drained it one gulp.

"I'm going out, if you need me, you know how to get me." Robin headed for the door and passed Raven. Raven looked a little worried as she saw him leave. 'He still feels like it was his fault, even though it wasn't…' Her heart went out to him. 'Now if only Beast Boy would visit her grave…' She glared at the green animorph as she sat down on the couch and opened yet another tome of spells.

Robin walked into the cave with one white rose. The site that greeted him was both positive and negative. Pieces of stone littered the floor around the pedestal where Terra once stood. 'Could someone have…no, not enough stone…that means she's back but where?' He left the cave and started to search the city. After two cross streets he stopped in an ally and jumped on the roof of the nearest building to get a birds-eye view. He didn't see her so he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop till he spotted a familiar looking blonde. He jumped down in front of her to discover that it wasn't her.

"Uhh…sorry, I thought you looked like someone I knew…" He fired a grapple and he went back to the rooftops leaving a very confused girl behind.

Terra had been given some clothes, they didn't make her look good but it was all Slade gave her. 'I hope he missed me as much as I have missed him…' Slade came up behind her as she turned around.

"Your going to need to go to this building, stay with him a while, get to know him again…after all it's been a year and he has changed a lot." Slade had concern in his neutral voice.

"You mean…he would take me in? With the very people I fought against?" She looked down.

"Actually their just using him, after all he is one of the most powerful in that building…The other one is a girl named Raven, you have nothing to fear from her. Now go…go and restart your life with the man you love…" Slade let her leave…two hours later Slade went to a back-up hide-out.

As Terra walked the city streets, she had a feeling that she had been here before. The boy in red jumped in front of her, and judging by the expression on his face he was ecstatic. He pulled her into a deep hug and she hugged him back.

"Terra…how did you come back?" He looked at her with concern on his face. 'I remember what the masked man said…he is not to know…'

"I was brought back by a man in red robes. My sweet…I've missed you…" She hugged him tightly with her head on his chest. When it finally registered what she said he looked at her quite confused and quickly softened the expression.

"Lets get you back to the tower…I have a feeling there's someone who would love to see you…" He gently pried her arms off and he handed her his helmet as he got on his bike, she got on the back and hugged his midsection.

The green animorph was playing the gamestation, Raven was reading her book, and Star was making the 'pudding of remembrance'. Robin walked in and Raven immediately got a sense of joy from him, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Titans…I have some good news…" As Robin said this Terra walked in and the three other titans had a look of shock, Raven dropped her book and Beast Boy lost the racing game he was playing.

"T-Terra…is that…" The green animorph looked at her and fainted.

"H-how…" Raven managed to get out.

"Someone just turned her back…" Robin looked a little worried. Terra hugged Robin from behind.

"…Who?" Raven recovered from the shock to notice Terra clinging onto her leader, He looked like he wasn't trying to encourage nor discourage her from doing it.

"He wore red robes…he didn't even tell me his name…" Terra buried her face in Robins back and tightened her hold.

"Uhh…Terra…" The boy wonder turned around in her grip and gave her a hug back.

"Yes…" She looked hopefully into his eyes.

"I…I have some work to do…get something to eat, I'm sure the others want to spend time with you…" He took her hands into his and let go, leaving the common room and a happy Terra. Raven felt Robins joy as well as an undercurrent of concern. 'I agree…this seems too good to be true…I'll have to look up this red robed man…' Raven got up and left lost in thought. Star had witnessed the affection between the resurrected earth mover and the boy wonder, and had a confused look on her face.

"Friend Terra…would you like some pudding?" Star offered the pink gelatinous substance to the earth mover.

"Uhh…sure…" Taking a taste and then wolfing down the entire batch.

"I am overjoyed that you like my pudding! I shall make more!" Star had an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Uhh…thanks…By the way, where is Robin's room? I think I can help in finding the man that turned me back." Terra looked like she didn't know where she was.

"I shall lead you friend!" Star took Terra's hand and flew toward the boy wonders room.

"Thanks…I owe you one." Terra looked sheepish as the alien left. She hesitantly knocked on the door of the boy wonder.

"It's open…" A muffled voice from inside yelled. She opened the door and put her hands on his shoulders. He tensed like a coiled spring and relaxed.

"I…I wanted to help you…" She let go and sat on his bed.

"I'm currently looking into a rash of jewelry heists…nothing you could really help with, but thanks anyway…" He looked at her and noticed the hurt expression.

"What's wrong?" He sat next to her on the bed and she leaned into him.

"I realize that you moved on…I would have…but I'm back now…" She hugged him and cried into his chest. 'Ok…(a) this isn't really Terra, (b) She had this before she betrayed us and never told me of it, or (c) this is Slades doing…I wish Cy would get back from vacation soon, as it is I have to run the bio scanner.'

"T-Terra, lets go to the infirmary and give you a physical…ok?" He nervously got up, as he did this, she took his hand as they left his room.

When they walked in to the infirmary, Robin pointed to an exam bed and headed toward a closet. Terra sat on the bed while he pulled out a hand held scanner. 'Not only can this tell me if she is a clone, if this is really her.' He scanned her and the results confused him more.

"Robin…what's wrong?" She looked concerned.

"…Nothing…" He looked thoughtfully at her. 'That shoots option (a)…that's leaves (b) and (c)…'

"Then that's good right…?" She smiled at him.

"…Yeah, what do you think of Beast Boy?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I think he's funny…but not…boyfriend material." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Anything else?" He looked calm on the outside, but he was a raging emotion on the inside. 'I hope she's not saying what I think she's saying…'

"Nah…" She looked dreamily at him. 'Ohh boy…she's saying what I think she's saying…why me?'

"Ok…well, your healthy…I have a few leads to track down, I'll be back by…seven tonight. Tell the others, ok?" He began to leave when she got off the bed and grabbed his wrist.

"…Be careful…" She got in front of him and kissed him. This took him by surprise as he stood in shock. She broke the kiss and read the surprise in his features and smiled.

"…Wow…ok…I'll see you when I get home…" He promptly left for a calm down cruse, to calm down his fluttering heart.

Beast Boy thought he was dreaming when he saw Terra. 'Could it be…she was encased in stone a year ago…and I was too chicken to visit…I'll make it up…anyway I can.' Terra walked into the common room and got a soda from the fridge.

"Uhh…umm…T-Terra…would like to see a movie with me?" Beast Boy looked nervously around.

"No…I already have other plans tonight…" Terra drained the soda and tossed it into the recycle bin, not really noticing the green animorphs hurt expression.

"O-ok…see ya' 'round…" The green animorph left with a palatable air of rejection following him. She sat on the couch and started flipping channels.

After the first few minutes of feeling the rumble of the engine, Robin calmed down immensely. 'Why am I surprised that she kissed me? I mean I thought she had these feelings for Beast Boy…but for me? It's no secret that Star has a huge crush on me, even I noticed. I have a feeling that things will get a tad bit more complicated in the near future…and Star is the jealous type…' He dodged in and out of traffic heading toward the snitch he knew. A midget in green waited for him in an ally way.

"What took ya' so long pin head?" Gizmo had his arms crossed.

"…A loose end, anyways I have the disk, what info can you give me on Slade?" Robin leaned up against the wall.

"He was poking around some cave yesterday with a buger brain in red. I saw Slade leave alone…he said something about getting back a lost asset of somthin'." Gizmo looked like he was trying to remember something.

"So the guy that went with Slade never came out? Or did you stay long enough to find out?" Robin looked serious.

"I stayed thirty minutes and ran…but I did see a blonde girl leave the cave by herself pit sniffer." Gizmo looked angry.

"Here…Jenna Jameson complete DVD collection on one disk." Robin threw the DVD to Gizmo who eagerly caught it. Robin got on his bike and left. Slade stepped out of the shadows and looked at Gizmo.

"Excellent work…here is your payment." Slade tossed two stacks of one hundred dollar bills at the midget.

"No prob…call me again if ya' need someone to lie to that cludge-head." Gizmo left the ally leaving Slade there to contemplate. 'Soon…very soon, my young apprentice…'

After making two more stops, one at a convenience store for some lunch to go, and one at another snitch he was on his way home. 'That crosses off option (c)…that means it's option (b)…ohh boy…this isn't going go well at all…' He parked his bike in the garage and was lost in thought enough not to notice he had someone following him. When he got to his room he sat down in his chair and started going through files. '…Why me? It's not as if I don't find her attractive…what am I thinking? Star would kill both of us, or try to…' He heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. When he opened the door Terra threw herself at him and hugged him.

"You're back early…" She said in a husky voice.

"I'm…glad to see you too…" He closed the door and peeled her off of him.

"I want to see a movie with you tonight…please?" She had her hands on her hips and looked as innocent as possible. 'This is almost as bad as Stars kicked puppy look…'

"Sure…lets bring Raven along; she doesn't get out enough anyways…" Robin had gotten the desired look he wanted from her.

"I'll tell her…" She skipped out humming a merry tune.

Raven was still looking through her books, apparently not finding what she was looking for. There was a knock her door and when she opened it she saw Terra.

"What do you want?" Raven had annoyance in her voice.

"Umm…Robin wants you to come with us to the movies." Terra sounded like she was expecting Raven to say no.

"…I'll be out in a few minutes." Raven's voice was its usual monotone.

"I-I'll let him know." Terra walked away still smiling. When Raven closed the door she was deep in thought. 'Why? Unless he doesn't want her to try anything…but then why me?' She put on her only set of civilian clothes and brushed her hair. On the way to the common room she noticed a deep in thought Robin; he had his shirt on backwards and inside out.

"Robin…your shirt…" She pointed to the shirt and he took it off revealing a roadmap of old scars, some were old gun shot wounds the size of half-dollars while others were old slash wounds. She gasped in horror and started to walk over. He looked at her face in an understanding light. Then he heard a second gasp and when he looked he saw Terra with a horrified expression on her face.

"H-how…?" Terra managed to get out.

"A lot of these came from Two-face…some came from Joker, and some came from Slade…" He put the shirt on the right way so that they could get going.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Raven looked seriously at him with concern written in her features.

"I've been patching myself up for a while now…I'm just used to doing it…" He started to head to the garage. Terra and Raven caught up with him and got into the GTO. Raven in the back seat and Terra in the front passenger seat.

"How long have you been doing this? Some of those scars look like you got them when you were…ten or eleven." Terra still had shock in her voice.

"Actually I was nine when I first got shot…it punctured the right lung and broke the collar-bone. And some of those others just didn't heal properly." He had an air of remembering a tragic moment. 'Such sadness…I'll give him some happy memories…' Terra grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"When your injured, tell me, I will heal you…" Raven had disappointment in her monotone voice.

"…Ok…" He parked the car and got out, Raven and Terra following him into the theater.

"Three for Underworld: The Awakening…" He paid for the tickets and got some snacks. When they sat down, Terra was on his left and Raven was on his right. During the movie Terra took his hand and Raven took his arm. When the movie was over both Terra and Raven were leaning into him and asleep. 'Great…Rae too? Awww man…' He gently shook them awake. Terra didn't let go and neither did Raven, however when they left the theater they didn't notice a green bird leave, heading toward the tower.

When they returned to the tower they found and an upset Beast Boy. 'Great…I don't need this…' He shook off the girls and started to head to his room.

"Hey, Robin!" Beast Boy had hurt and anger in his voice. When the boy wonder didn't respond, the green jester ran to stand in front of Robin.

"Yes?" Robin's voice was a mixture of tired and uncaring.

"I saw you at the movies…you took my girl to the movies!" The green animorph looked like he was going to kill the only normal, as well as whole, human occupant of the tower.

"I am not 'your girl'…haven't been since that night…" Terra stood behind Robin and Raven scowled. The dark bird caught the partial memory as it flew through the earth movers head.

"Besides…weren't you the one to push her away first?" Raven's voice had a sub-artic temp to it as she stood behind Robin as well.

"I'm tired…I would like to sleep now…" Robin tried to move around the green animorph, only to be blocked again by Beast Boy.

"Let's finish this…" The green animorph began to morph but was knocked unconscious in one quick strike to the head by the boy wonder. The girls looked in shock at what he did.

"He'll be out for at least an hour…not a word of this to anyone, ok?" He insured that he had a couple of nods. He picked up the green jester and took him to his room; the girls went their separate ways, and he trudged into his room emotionally exhausted. 'I can't keep knocking Beast Boy into la-la land every time I see him, and if he doesn't get the hint that Terra is after me…I'll cross that bridge when I get there…' He fell into a fitful sleep.

Beast Boy got up feeling like a freight train hit him. 'Dude…did that happen last night? I swear it did…ow…' He showered and got dressed and headed toward the common room. When he got there everyone was acting normal, and when he saw Terra, his heart started to pound a tad bit faster.

"T-Terra…umm…want to catch a movie tonight?" The green animorph still looked nervous.

"…I don't feel like it…" Terra looked down but then brightened when the boy wonder walked in. Robin grabbed his cup of coffee and newspaper and sat down at the table. 'Why did she…is he trying to steal Terra? Nah…he wouldn't…' At about this time Starfire and Raven walked in.

"Good morning friends!" Star gave Robin a hug from behind, but when he started to turn blue, Terra pointed with concern on her face.

"Uhh…he can't breathe…" Terra looked at Star pleadingly.

"Oh…Sorry…I still do not know my own strength…" Star looked down sheepishly as she let go.

"Next time warn me…I'll tap you on the shoulder if it gets too tight, ok?" Robin had an understanding look in his face. Terra walked up and put her arm over Robins shoulder while looking over his shoulder.

"Ok…why is Friend Terra doing that?" Star looked confused.

"It's been a while since she has had contact with someone…" He looked over the paper into Star's hurt expression; he also noticed the green animorph's jealous glare. Instead of sitting on the couch like Raven normally did of a morning, she sat next to the boy wonder drinking her tea.

"Beast Boy…is there something you want to say?" Raven had an annoyed look on her face.

"…Nah…I'll be in the training room, beep me if ya' need me." The green animorph left for the training room in a sad walk.

"What's his damage?" Terra looked confused to Raven.

"Well…since you've been back…he's just expected you to 'hang out' with him I guess…" Raven cocked her eyebrow.

"I will go and talk to Friend Beast Boy…" Star flew out and headed toward the training room.

Slade sat in front of a monitor. 'Yes…everything is going according to plan…now to begin phase two…' He punched in the number for the H.I.V.E. When the headmistress appeared she raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Slade, to what do I owe the honor?" She looked serous and amused at the same time.

"I have need of that team I used before…and I need them for an extended period of time." Slade had his hands together, tapping the index fingers together.

"Of course…the usual fee." She looked like she was in business mode.

"Of course…have them here in two days." He turned off the screen and went back to thinking. 'Time to swell his ego just a bit…' The sounds of the cogs drown out his chuckle.

Beast Boy tore into George, plastic and aluminum going everywhere. He didn't hear Starfire enter with a hurt look on her face.

"Who does he think he is?" He kicked off the dummies head and was panting with exhaustion.

"Friend Robin is our leader…he knows what is best for us all…" She had sadness in her voice. He jumped when he heard her voice.

"Star! …Please don't scare me like that…needed to get away from the new 'couple'?" He made quotation marks when he said the last word.

"I do not understand…he barely lets me get close to him…and yet…" Her eyes started to tear up and he walked up and gave her a hug.

"I know Star…I know…" He patted her back, comforting her as best he could.

"I-I have tried to show how good a mate I would be…but he has not returned any feelings…" She held on to him tighter and he didn't mind.

Robin got done with the paper and drained his cup of the leftover contents. He still noticed that Terra kept as close body contact with him as possible. 'I do enjoy spending time with my team mates…but if she isn't careful, Star is going kill her over me…or attempt to.' Terra reluctantly let him go as he left for his room. Once he got there he started going through a few files. He couldn't stand the silence any longer so he turned on his stereo. A low haunting saxophone filled the room with its depressing beauty. He sat back in his reclining chair and closed his eyes as he listened to the music with no words. He felt calmed by the music as a slow smile spread across his face and all the tension seeped out of him. When he opened his eyes he saw Terra staring at him with those blue eyes. 'She's really beautiful…' He still had a smile on his face as he stared into her eyes, enchanted by them and willing to let them hold him there.

"I didn't hear you come in…" He reclined the chair and she sat on the bed.

"When I knocked, the door just opened, so I came in…who is this by?" She motioned towards the stereo.

"Yoko Kanno…'Goodnight Julia'…this helps me relax…" He got up and closed the door and sat back down.

"I have never heard of Yoko Kanno…Japanese I take it?" She got up and sat in his lap.

"Actually yeah…this was originally for the anime 'Cowboy Bebop'…" He noticed that she leaned into him and he put his left arm around her waist. She snuck her right arm around his neck.

"I didn't know the boy wonder was a fan boy…" She brought her head to his shoulder.

"You would be surprised…" He felt her breathe on his neck and he shivered. With her left hand she turned his head and kissed him deeply. He didn't fight it, he responded in kind, pulling her closer. When they broke the kiss, she led him by the hand to his bed. She laid him down and kissed him some more, after breaking the kiss she took off her shirt. She was braless; he gently kissed and sucked on both of her breasts making her moan in pleasure, her hips grinding against his. She brought him up and took off his armored vest and tunic, exposing his well toned chest and all the scars on the upper half of his torso. He undid her belt and threw it aside, and she did likewise, undoing the snap and the zipper of his armored pants. When both pairs of pants were on the floor, he cut off her panties and she pulled off his boxers. When his penis shot straight up erect, she smiled and kissed it, savoring the taste. He moaned in pleasure as she started to suck on his erect penis, bucking because he was getting close to an orgasm. She stopped and pulled him into a deep kiss while guiding him into her vagina. She moaned in pleasure as she went up and down, getting closer to an orgasm with every thrust of his. When she orgasmed, so did he each yelling the others name. Tired, she fell down on top of him with a smile on her face. He looked down into her eyes and took off his mask, so that she could see his eyes. She kissed him deeply and snuggled close to him.

"…That was my first time…" She whispered and he smiled.

"…You were excellent…and you were my first as well…" He whispered and she smiled as she covered the both of them up. They both fell asleep in each others arms, happy to have found each other.

The man in the red robes was looking at what went on in the scrying pool. 'How interesting…this could be of some amusement…' He waved his hand over the pool and it changed into a scene depicting the orange girl with tears in her eyes while making a blue/black substance. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…' He chuckled and waived his hand again and it changed to a scene of a green adolescent destroying a practice dummy. 'I guess I'll leave 'it' alone…the sorceress on the other hand…' He waived his hand again and it changed to a purple haired girl looking through some old books. 'No, not that book…this one.' He waived his hand and a book fell off her shelf. She stared at the book and went back to reading. He sighed and sat down. 'This will be entertaining…'

Raven looked at the book that fell off her shelf with curiosity. 'How…I must have hit the bookshelf…' She went back to reading and researching wizards, sorcerers, magi, and wild magic users that wore red.

Terra felt a little groggy but then she felt a warm body next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Robin, without his mask, staring at her. She pulled closer to him and took in his scent. He ran his hands through her hair. 'Was that me? Or was it hormones? I can't go back now…' He tenderly kissed her on the forehead and she giggled.

"We need to get up…it's almost lunch." He stated with a smile.

"Should we keep this a secret?" She looked at him worried.

"For the moment…" He smiled back at her and tried to get up. She got up with him and they showered together. When they got out and dressed, Robin looked at his sheets. 'I'll take care of that…'

"Anything wrong?" The earth mover looked to her lover.

"Nothing…I'll take care of the sheets…good thing I had that incinerator installed." He held her close and kissed her. Then he put his mask back on and stripped his bed with the help of his lover.

"What should I tell the gang?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Tell them…to get ready for pizza; I think this counts as a good occasion…" He bundled the sheets up to hide the blood stain.

"Will do…my diamond…" She kissed him deeply and left. He headed toward the incinerator room and bumped into Beast boy.

"I smell blood…what happened?" The green animorph had a suspicious look on his face.

"I was messing around with some fake blood, thanks; you just confirmed that the bad guys will buy it…" Robin lied smoothly. The green animorph had a surprised look on his face.

"Uhh…your-welcome? I think? See you later…" The green animorph was looking even more puzzled than before. 'That was close…' When the boy wonder got into the incinerator room, he threw his sheets in and watched them burn. 'No evidence, no deed…but it was still done…and it was unprotected! How could I have been that stupid?' He made his way to the common room still in deep thought.

Starfire sat on the couch as Terra entered, quite happy but still sore. Star looked up with mournful eyes.

"Hey Star, Robin wants to take us out to Pizza…where's everyone else?" Terra looked around not seeing the other two there.

"Friend Raven is in her room still, and friend Beast Boy is in the training room…what is the occasion?" Star asked innocently.

"I think it's because I was brought back…whatever his reason is…" Terra slightly smiled. 'Did they…no! He wouldn't have…I'll ask about her interest in my boy…'

"What do you think about…friend Robin?" Star looked as innocent as possible.

"He's good to look at…he just seems untouchable." Terra had a sad look on her face, but inside she was laughing. 'I can't believe she's falling for it…' Star smiled. 'At least she isn't after Robin as a mate…it is as Robin said…but why him?' Terra smiled and got up.

"I'll go get the resident goth, how about you get the green funny man?" Terra suggested as Robin walked in. Beast Boy walked in a half a second later looking confused.

"Looks like friend Beast Boy is found!" Star jumped off the couch. Terra left for the dark bird's room.

"Hey Rob…did anything happen last night? I don't remember how I got this bump on my head." The green animorph looked questioningly at him.

"I saw you sleep walking and I tried to guide you back to your room…the door hit you on the way in." Robin lied smoothly.

"Uhh…thanks again…" The green animorph looked sheepishly down. 'Why would he steal Terra from me when he would guide me back to my room? This is Robin…I feel so lousy…' Terra and Raven walked in, Terra looking giddy, and Raven scowling.

"I trust this is important?" Raven shot the other bird a withering glare.

"I figured we should celebrate Terra's return…and we can't do that without you." Robin stood by himself and made no motion to join the others. Raven kept her glare on him but he didn't move.

"Let's go…" Robin headed out the door with Terra following closely after, then Beast Boy and Starfire, and Raven bringing up the rear.

Robin sat in-between Terra and Raven; the green animorph sat in-between Star and Terra. When their pizza's arrived, everybody starting eating and laughing…with the exception of Raven, she didn't laugh.

"So…Robin, what happened in the year I was gone?" Terra picked up another slice and stared expectantly at the boy wonder.

"Same old stuff…except for one thing…it would be inappropriate for me to elaborate…however Raven can…" The boy wonder threw the hint at the dark bird. Raven scowled at him and finished the slice she was eating.

"I ended the world…it's something that I don't like to talk about…but my father came through me and destroyed the world." Raven looked down in shame.

"I'll handle the rest Rae…we helped defeat her father, including Slade…she beat back her own darkness for her family…us…there's no need to feel ashamed, we love you all the same Rae…" Robin pulled Raven into a hug and she smiled. Terra didn't feel jealous, but Star did. Star kicked Robin under the table which resulted in a painful yelp from the boy wonder. Raven gave a worried look to Robin then glared at the alien princess.

"Star…I know it was you, that wasn't nice…apologize." Raven deadpanned.

"I…have…no idea what you mean?" Star tried to lie and failed, she couldn't hide the guilty look in her eyes.

"Star…I smell fear…" Beast Boy looked at her confused.

"I am…sorry…" Star looked down in shame.

"Don't worry about it…" The boy wonder picked up another slice and started to eat it. Star looked relieved, but on the inside she was worried as well. 'Why am I doing these things?'

"So…Terra, want to catch a movie with me?" The green animorph wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nah…I have other plans tonight." Terra scooted away from the green animorph…and closer to the boy wonder. Star looked worriedly over to see the reaction he gave, he didn't give any. No smile, no frown, not even a curious look. 'He normally looks over…he didn't even do that…' Robin noticed Star's curious/worried look and raised an eyebrow. That's when the pizza exploded.

"Heya' pit sniffing wrench-heads, catch me if you can!" Gizmo whooped and jetted off with Starfire and Terra following. Raven got up but was hit by a pink wave, knocking her into a table.

"Now I didn't say you could get up, did I?" Jinx sauntered up. Robin back-flipped out of the bench landing on his feet in perfect sync drawing his bo.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." Robin had a serious edge in his voice.

"Oh, I'll be easy for you…" Jinx winked suggestively, when the boy wonder cocked an eyebrow she threw a hex at him and it hit, paralyzing him from the neck down. Beast Boy turned into a snake and coiled around Jinx. Mammoth appeared and picked up Robin, Raven teleported the boy wonder off the blond behemoth to her side and put up a shield. Mammoth brought his fists down upon the shield, but the shield held. Two boulders swept in, one carrying the earth mover, the other one smashed into Mammoth, knocking him off the building. Terra landed and saw that Beast Boy was handling Jinx, constricting till she was unconscious. Terra ran to Ravens side, concern and worry on her face. 'Please be ok, please be ok…'

"Is he ok?" Terra asked in a hurry.

"He'll be alright…he was just hit by a spell, it should wear off in a couple of hours…" Raven looked at Terra with soft eyes. When Terra peeked over the side of the building, Mammoth was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you…care for him as much as you do?" Terra looked at Raven questioningly.

"He…he gave me hope when I didn't have any…he believed in me…so I believe in him…" Raven smiled and held him closer.

"…He was the first person I saw and remembered while I was walking through the streets…he hugged me like he missed me, almost like a guilt had been lifted from him…" Terra took his hand and lovingly held it to her cheek.

"You may not remember this…but…you told Beast Boy you couldn't control your powers, said it was a secret…Robin figured it out himself and when Robin said about how we could help you control your powers…you ran away crying thinking that Beast Boy had told your secret…He didn't." Raven looked into Terra's eyes and could see a ghost of a memory.

"Why…why would I have told Beast Boy a secret?" Terra looked a little haunted.

"Well…you two became fast friends." Raven deadpanned.

"Oh…I see…" Terra looked at the boy wonder and held the hand tighter.

"…Beast Boy…wait until the police arrive, I have to take Robin home…" Raven was interrupted by Terra.

"Could…could I go with…" Terra had a pleading look in her eye.

"…Sure." Raven teleported Robin and Terra with her back to the tower, leaving a disgruntled Beast Boy behind. Starfire showed up holding a very disgruntled Gizmo, without his backpack.

"Where have our friends gone?" Star sounded lost.

"They went to take bird-brain home…he was hit by a spell from Jinx." Beast Boy didn't sound happy.

"Oh…" Star landed and hugged the green garbed midget like a teddy bear. When Gizmo passed out due to lack of air she noticed how blue he was held him gentler and his breathing resumed.

"There seems to something going on between them…and I'm gonna' find out what…" Beast Boy had a dark look in his face.

When Raven laid Robin down Terra put on the song that he played before and took his hand. 'If only I had been there…' When Robin's eyes fluttered open he saw Terra holding his hand and Raven sitting on the bed next to his still form.

"Robin…the spell should wear off in a couple of hours…I think Terra has volunteered to stay with you if you need anything…enjoy the rest, you don't get enough of it as it is." Raven smiled before she put her hood up and left to two alone. After Raven left Terra lay next to her lover and smiled at him.

"What are you so happy about?" He looked down into her eyes.

"I'm just happy to have you here." She stared up into his.

"Well thanks…are you avoiding Beast Boy for some reason?" Robin had a worried tone in his voice.

"Well…I told him no before…won't he get the hint?" Terra looked frustrated.

"He is the kind of person you have to spell it out for…" Robin looked annoyed remembering the night he knocked out the green animorph.

"I'll tell him not to ask again when he gets back…" Terra snuggled a little closer to her lover.

After the police had picked up Jinx and Gizmo, Starfire and Beast Boy flew home. Star was a guilt ridden and the green animorph was jealous. As soon as they landed on the roof Star went to her room to cuddle with Silkie and Beast Boy went to Robin's room. 'He WILL answer a few questions…' Beast Boy knocked on the door and waited impatiently. When the door opened, it was Terra that answered it.

"Oh…come in…" Terra opened the door fully and the green animorph stormed in. 'Anything but him…'

"Yes Beast Boy?" Robin could move his facial features, and the expression was a scowl.

"I was wondering…are you trying to steal Terra away from me?" The green animorph glared at the boy wonder.

"How can he steal what was never yours?" Terra sat back down and held his hand. A look of shock spread over the green animorph face.

"B-but Terra…" The green animorph backed toward the door.

"There is only one man in my life now and it ain't you…just…just leave me alone…" Terra looked at the green animorph with a sad expression.

"B-but…w-we can make it work…" The green animorph voice had a pleading edge in it.

"I'm sorry…I liked you, but I love him." Terra smiled sadly at the green animorph.

"Fine! Have your little boyfriend! See if I care!" The green animorph stormed out of the room. 'Stars gonna' have fit…'

Slade stared at Mammoth. The blonde behemoth shifted from side to side nervously.

"Excellent work…your team did exactly as I wanted…now break out your teammates from the jail…I have another mission for your team…" Slade looked at Mammoth and amusement was in his voice. Mammoth left the hide out thoroughly confused while Slade was pleased that his plan was coming along nicely. 'All too soon my apprentice…'

When Robin could move again, he was out in the common room making dinner. Terra came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"That…went better than expected." Robin's voice was neutral.

"Yeah…it did…" She buried he face in his back.

"Tell everyone dinner will be ready in a few…" He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Sure thing, my diamond…" She kissed the back of his neck and left. Starfire flew in and sat on the couch.

"F-friend Robin…what do you look for in a mate?" Star looked innocently at him.

"Well…err…umm… a girl that asserts herself…umm…" Robin began looking over his shoulder nervously. Star looked hopefully at him, waiting for him to continue.

"So…if I asserted myself…" Star floated up flew slowly toward him. 'Oh boy, I gave her the wrong idea…'

"Star, there's more to it than that…" He kept an eye on the food he was cooking as well as keeping an eye her. Beast Boy walked in and sat on the couch with a dark look on his face. 'Saved by the jealous comedian…' Star floated toward Beast Boy to try to cheer him up. He went back to cooking and saw Raven and Terra enter. He breathed out a sigh of relief as everybody sat around the table. Robin put the spaghetti down and two different meat sauces.

"Dig in…" Robin sat down and served himself and passed the pot to his right…which was Terra. After everybody served themselves, Robin was getting dirty looks from the green jester.

"What are everyone's plans for tonight?" The boy wonder asked nonchalantly.

"Nothen'…" The green animorph added some more tofu meat sauce to his spaghetti before eating.

"I'm still doing research on the red robed magi." Raven had enjoyment in her neutral voice.

"I have…nothing planned, why Friend Robin?" Star ate the meal slowly, enjoying the taste of the food.

"I would like to have a movie night…" Terra hinted, poking the boy wonder in the ribs.

"Well?" Robin looked to everyone else.

"That…would sound nice." Star nodded in agreement.

"I don' care…" Beast Boy grumbled out.

"I'm busy…enjoy yourselves." Raven deadpanned.

"Rae, we'll pick one up for you as well…I think 'IT' would do…Terra, come with me to the video store." Robin got up and left with Terra following behind.

Terra held on to Robin as he took the turns at high speeds. The boy wonder did a trick parking maneuver, skidding the bike to a stop into the parking spot. The boy wonder got off the bike and locked his helmet in, doing the same when Terra gave him her helmet. He sensed something wrong with the video store and he tensed. 'What's wrong…?' She gave him a worried look and they slowly entered. 'Where is it…there!' Robin jumps behind the counter to knock out an armed gunman. Terra taking her cue from her lover, she used all the dirt in the carpet and attacked the other gunmen that tried to tackle her. The gunmen were overwhelmed when they were held against the wall with the dirt wall.

"Go and call the cops." Robin told the clerk and she immediately did so.

"Almost too easy…" Terra smiled to the boy wonder.

"All they were was thugs…they work for someone…tomorrow I'll question them." Robin had a serous expression. Terra picked up a few movies and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"How about this one…" She showed the movie to be an old Jason flick.

"Sure…why not…" Robin picked up 'The Chronicles of Riddick'.

"Let's see if they have 'The Mask'!" She searched for it and when found it, let out a squeal of glee. They waited as the cops took away the gunmen and checked out the movies. He left with a few answers to some of the questions he had had.

Beast Boy and Starfire sat on the couch, the former playing a racing game and the latter looking like she was enjoying the game as well. Raven was nowhere to be found. The boy wonder walked in and set the movies in front and waited till the green jester had a chance to save. When the green animorph saved he wanted to see 'The Mask' and Robin put it in and sat down, almost immediately Terra sat next to him and cuddled close. Starfire glared at the two and sat next to the green animorph on the other side of the couch. Raven walked in halfway through the movie and sat next to Robin on the other side of him. When it was halfway through the Jason flick Star saw Raven curled up with her head in Robins lap and the boy wonders hand playing with the dark birds hair absent mindedly. When the end of 'The Chronicles of Riddick' came, Star looked over and saw the boy wonder gently shake the other two girls awake.

"Time for bed…even I have a busy day tomorrow…" The boy wonder headed out with Raven and Terra following.

"Is…there something I missed?" Star asked to no-one.

"Yeah…Terra dumped me for that…insensitive jerk…" The green animorph slouched toward the common room door. Star looked dumbfounded and gasped as she realized what he meant.

"Friend Terra is…no longer fond of you?" Star approached the sullen jester.

"Yeah…you could say that Star…" He looked over his shoulder and saw fear in her eyes.

"And Friend Robin does not return my advances…" Star looked down as in defeat.

"At least we're lonely together…" The green animorph chuckled at his own joke as he left with Star following him.

"Do…you mind if…I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone…" Star had a pleading look on her face.

"Sure…" They both entered his room and fitfully fell asleep.

Slade stared at the assembled agents in front of him and after what seemed like five minutes he got their attention.

"I have another job for you all…your main target will be Robin, your secondary target is Terra; concentrate on one or the other, but never on both. And if it looks like you will be defeated…get out of there." He saw their complaint nods and went back to brooding.

When Star floated in to get breakfast, she saw the boy wonder making pancakes. 'He is making breakfast more and more often…is it because he does not want to eat the white substance that is tofu?' When he looked at her he smiled. 'That is the first time he has smiled at me in a long time…' She was happy that he was looking at her again as she flew next to him.

"Good morning friend…" She gave him a gentle hug and he smiled.

"Here Star…" He handed her a plate of pancakes that she joyfully took.

"Gluntarg…" She started to eat and looked dreamily at him as Raven entered.

"Hey Rae…here ya' go…" He slid a plate over to the dark bird. A slight smile came on her face as she ate. He did up a few more and sat down with the girls, opposite of them. The green animorph walked in and Robin pointed toward the microwave, his mouth was still full. The green animorph nodded and picked up one of the two plates and ate quietly. Terra walked though and the boy wonder repeated the motion.

"Thanks Rob…" Terra blew a kiss to him, but he didn't notice.

"No prob'…" He was busy looking at the paper than at anything else.

"What are your plans today?" Terra sat next to the boy wonder.

"I'll be questioning the crooks we took care of last night." Robin sipped his coffee and noticed a glare that came from Raven.

"We took care of them easily, no one got hurt Raven." The earth mover assured the dark bird.

"I'll go with you…my research can wait." Raven took care of the dishes and patently waited for Robin. The green animorph left the common room as soon as he was done and that left Star and Terra there watching TV as the Birds left.

Raven had decided to ride on the back of the R-cycle and regretted it. 'At least with flying I could control it…' She yelped and held on tighter as he took another high speed turn and skidded to a stop in front of the prison.

"Robin…don't you EVER do that again…" She shakily got off and glared at the boy wonder.

"I tried to warn you…" He breathed out, not daring to voice it because of her wrath.

"Let's go." She composed herself before entering the prison with Robin following.

"…if I can't get anything, you know what to do." Robin had on his stone face. Raven nodded to his request. Once they were in the interrogation room, the boy wonder sat across from the one of the gunmen not saying a word. The goon in question sat and fidgeted in his seat, wilting under the practiced glare from Batman's protégé. Raven just gave him an indifferent glare, keeping a neutral look on her face. The goon finally broke with out a word being said and told them everything. On the way back out Raven was deep in thought.

"Earth to Rae? You there?" Robin snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She had an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I asked if you would like a ride back. If you like, I can go slower…" He smiled at her and she turned away.

"Sure…whatever…" She couldn't keep the wanting out of her voice.

"Hop on…" He threw her a helmet and she put it on. She got on and held tight.

Terra and Star watched in silence till Star broke it.

"Why do you hug and blow the kisses at my boy?" Star looked questioningly at Terra.

" 'Your boy'? I didn't hear him say anything about being taken…" Terra dodged the question.

"You mean he and you…" Fear in Stars had shown.

"We…spent some time together…He has a dark past…" Terra looked down.

"He…confided in you?" Star looked hurt.

"Some things…others…" Terra looked up and saw the hurt expression and answered with a hurt expression.

"It seems as if he doesn't trust anyone…" Star looked down confused.

"Well…there haven't been many people he's run into that he could trust…" Terra had ghost of a smile.

"He can trust me!" Star looked at Terra even more confused.

"Well…he may think that you would tell everyone his secrets accidentally, after all, you can be talked into anything you don't understand…" Terra looked at Star with understanding.

"But I wouldn't…" Star looked confused.

"In the right situation you would without realizing it…people would take advantage you and your innocence." Terra sat by her and tried to comfort her.

"But…" Star looked defeated and confused.

"If you think about it, it is for the best…" Terra hugged the depressed girl on the shoulders.

The man in red robes looked through his scrying portal. 'What's an even more obvious hint? I know!' He appeared in Ravens room and switch books, opening to the exact page before getting to the Red Wizards section. He smiled as he left.

The birds walk into the common room, getting a cup of coffee on the way to the couch. Terra got up and hugged the boy wonder. Raven cocked an eyebrow as she sat down and looked at Star. 'I wonder what they where talking about…' She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt she was being stared at, and when she looked she saw that it was Star. Star had such a mournful look in her eyes; Raven's heart went out to her.

"Robin…I think something is wrong with Starfire…" Raven looked at the boy wonder and he pried himself away from Terra.

"What's wrong?" Robin sat next to Star and had a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing…" Star looked down in shame.

"No…something is really bothering you, what is it?" Robin looked at Star concerned.

"I…I tried to show how good a mate I could be to you…I…I'm sorry…" Star flew from the common room in tears.

"Rae…could you try to get more info out of her? It seems I can't…" He looked confused at Raven as she nodded and phased through the floor.

"Rob…" Terra grabbed his arm as she sat down next to him.

"…What were you two talking about?" He looked at her as she cuddled next to him.

"It was about…you… She wanted to be your girlfriend for a long time and you didn't…show the same feelings back…" She looked into his eyes, showing total honesty.

"That's what she meant…I knew she had those feelings but…we really should tell them about us." He held her close and flipped on the TV.

Beast Boy was once again in the training room, tearing apart yet another George. Star floated in and the green animorph immediately sensed her sorrow. He changed back into human form and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She burst into tears and held on to him.

"What friend Terra said was true…" She cried into his shoulder.

"What did she say?" He looked at her sad eyes.

"That I may accidentally say the secrets that friend Robin has…" The tears ran from her eyes onto his shirt.

"We know the guy has secrets…and one day he'll share, just not now." He tried to comfort her.

"Remember when I accidentally told Gizmo my pass code…I now see what she means…" Star had stopped crying but still hadn't let go.

"One mistake, big deal besides…I seem to be open tonight…" He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Will you take me to a movie tonight?" Star looked into his eyes.

"Sure…I don't seem to be doing anything else tonight." He let go and went back to hitting the dummy.

Raven walked into her room after seeing the touching moment between the alien princess and the green jester. She smiled as she got all the info she needed from the shadow. 'Terra talking to Star about keeping secrets…how amusing…' She walked by the bookstand and stopped. 'I haven't gotten to this book yet…why is it here? Who has been in my room?' She let out a low growl. 'No one should ever go into my room…' She closed the book and put it back on the shelf and checked the wards. 'No one entered through the door…or the window…who was in here?' She left her room and saw Terra and Robin cuddling on the couch. 'Are they…no…?' Raven walked up behind the couple and tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"What's up Rae?" The boy wonder looked at her.

"Star talked to BB…their even going out on a date tonight, and one other thing…someone was in my room, and they didn't enter through the door or the window." Her face was emotionless but her eyes looked worried. A worried look came over the boy wonders features.

"That means the intruder can teleport…Rae, bunk with Star tonight…we don't want to be caught unaware." A thoughtful look came over the Robin's face.

"What about their date?" Raven cocked an eyebrow while looking at her leader.

"Right…I wish Cyborg was here…it would make things a lot easer…" Robin looked deep in thought. 'Why not the couch…I'll keep watch on him…' Terra smiled because liked the idea.

"She could sleep on the couch…after all she'll under surveillance by the cameras and if the intruder comes here." Terra kept smiling while looking at her boyfriend and lover.

"…I'll sleep out here as well." Robin decided.

"Then I'll do so as well." Terra nodded. Robin looked at both of them and nodded slowly.

"Is it a plan Rae?" The boy wonder looked at Raven.

"…Sure…" The dark bird nodded.

"Then we'll be here when you're ready…" The boy wonder relaxed and Terra laid her head on his chest.

Star and the green animorph left for the movies, and since they could fly, they didn't need a car. When they got there, they decided to see a comedy/romance, '10 Ways to Lose a Guy'. Star inched closer to the green animorph till he put the armrest up. She snaked her arm around his waist and he put an arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest. On their way out they got a few looks until a couple of people walked up to them.

"Starfire! Starfire! Aren't you supposed to be with Robin?" The groupie looked confused. At that comment Star looked down in shame and the green animorph scowled at the offending groupie.

"Hey! Why'd you have to hurt her feelings?" The green animorph near-shouted.

"Well they would make a cute couple…just like you and Raven, or Terra" Another groupie looked thoughtful. With much anger the green animorph turned into a pterodactyl and Star climbed on, when they where in the air Star cried herself to sleep.

Robin had pulled out the sleeping bags and mats and handed them out. Raven was on one side of the room, wanting to be as alone as possible. Terra and Robin was on the other side, chatting quietly.

"Hey…diamond…" Terra looked at him softly.

"Yeah?" He looked at her confused.

"…open up, I'm cold." She stated playfully. He opened up his sleeping bag and she crawled in. As soon as she zipped up the bag his arms went around her and she giggled. She turned to him and kissed him deeply. He pulled her closer as she worked off his pants, he grunted as he worked off her shorts as she grinned. In a few minutes their clothes were at the bottom of the sleeping bag and they were a deep kiss. He nibbled down to her breast and she giggled, she moaned as he licked her erect nipples. He rubbed her vagina and she held him tighter. He smirked as she started to grind her vagina into his hand.

"I want it now…" She whispered into his ear and he kissed her. She grabbed hold of his erect penis and guided it to her vagina. He entered her as she moaned in pleasure; he caught her in a kiss as she had an orgasm. Her body shuddered in pleasure as she took him into her small frame. He groaned in delight as he rammed into her and she giggled.

"Deeper…" She moaned, and he sunk testicle deep. She ran her fingers through his hair and locked her legs around his buttocks as she had another orgasm, saying his name.

"Robin!" She gasped in pleasure, he rolled over till she was on top and she started to grind her hips into his. He grunted as he neared his orgasm and she sped up the pace till he screamed her name.

"Terra!" He had his first orgasm as her vagina took in his seed. She sped up till she screamed his name while she had her last orgasm.

"Robin!" She collapsed onto her lover and gazed lovingly into his eyes. He held her close and kissed her on the forehead as they cuddled. The green animorph and Star walked in as saw what went on but didn't say a word.

"So…how long has this been going on?" The green animorph had a sullen look on his face.

"Since a few days ago." Terra said quietly. She looked into her lovers eyes and saw relief.

"A few days huh…" The green animorph looked hurt, but not as hurt as Star looked.

"How…how could you?" Star looked like was ready to pounce and cry at the same time.

"Star…Terra asserted herself first and it would have never worked out between us…people would have taken advantage you…" The boy wonder stared at her as he held the earth mover close. Star collapsed to her knees and the green jester gave the couple a hard look as he picked up the alien princess and held her close.

"BB, Star…I just wish that there was an easer way to break this…" Terra looked to her friends while in the arms of her lover.

"Yeah…just wish you said som'thin' sooner…" The green animorph carried away Star bridal style as he left the room, the air was full of rejection, but the couple in the sleeping bag was glad to have each other. Raven had a grim look on her face. 'Why didn't I just…' A silent tear leaked out as she fell asleep.

The green animorph lay Star in her bed and as he began to leave she held onto his hand, stopping him. He looked at her hurt expression, it matched his.

"Please…don't go…I-I don't want to be alone…" Star looked down in guilt.

"…Alright…" He looked at her and smiled as he sat down on the edge of her bed. She hugged him and started to cry again. They both lie down and fell asleep in each others arms, crying.

The man in the red robes pondered the scrying pool. 'My, my, my…what a way to break a secret, of course the sorceress seems to have feelings for the fool as well…should I let out the barrel of tinker gnomes? No not yet…however…a little tension can be a good thing…' He opened up a spell book and started chanting.

Raven dreamed she was in a field of dead lilacs. And all she saw was Robin walking away. 'Don't…don't turn away…' She looked down in defeat. 'You know…he can still be yours…' A sickeningly sweet voice drifted through. 'But…he chose her…I didn't have a chance…' She looked around with sad eyes. 'Ahhh…but from what I heard, nothing stands in the way of a half-fiend and her potential mate…or is that bad information?' The voice intoned thoughtfully. 'I will have him!' A low growl escaped from her. 'It looks like the information was indeed correct…happy hunting…' As the voice left, the lilacs went from dead to full bloom. She smiled as Robin took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Slade had hacked into their security system and had seen the entire thing. Underneath his mask he smiled. 'Excellent work Terra…you'll be leading him to me like a lamb to slaughter…' He looked through steepled fingers at the H.I.V.E. agents.

"Make a plan and go with it…however if you want to cause a distraction…I'm not going to stop you…" Slade looked at Jinx. She smiled and turned to her team mates.

"Gizmo…lets target…Robin. Make a special surprise for him. I guess Slade wants him alive…he also wants that blonde girl alive. Which means we can kill the rest, got it boys?" She looked between Gizmo and Mammoth and got couple of nods.

"I'll come up with the plan clutch-heads." Gizmo walked off into the darkness.

The boy wonder woke up to two blue eyes staring intently at him. 'Damn…she's beautiful…' When he got dressed, he got out of the sleeping bag and headed toward the kitchen and began breakfast. While he was cooking Terra dressed and joined him.

"Diamond…you think we changed this team?" She asked her lover.

"Drastically…not exactly the way I wanted them to find out…but…at least Star didn't kill us…" He looked thoughtful as he fixed up some oatmeal. Raven walked in and started her tea. Raven looked lost in thought that she didn't hear the tea go off. What broke her from her thoughts was when a cup of hot tea was brought under her nose.

"Oh…thanks…" She looked at the boy wonder and smiled. 'Why is she smiling?' Terra had a confused look.

"No prob…you know, you should smile more often Rae." He smiled back and handed Terra a bowl of oatmeal. He served himself and sat in-between the two girls. Though they ate in silence, everyone was in a good mood. The good mood ended when the green jester and the alien princess walked in. The boy wonder pointed to the pot that still had oatmeal in it. Without a word between the teammates, the green animorph and Star served themselves and the tension began to rise. The boy wonder and the earth mover left when they were finished. Raven looked at the two heart broken teammates. 'Star didn't have either the resolve or the backbone to get him…and Terra just used her body…' She was interrupted when the alarm started to go off. In five minutes Robin and Terra ran in fully dressed, Raven was already at the computer bringing up the information.

"It's the H.I.V.E….their robbing the Northside Bank…" Raven looked to her leader.

"Let's get there…Titans GO!" Robin and the others were teleported by Raven to the scene.

Jinx sat on the tellers counter while Gizmo was busy stuffing cash into a bag. 'This should grab their attention really quick…' Jinx smiled to herself. Mammoth stood crowd control after he ripped off the vault door.

"Making an early withdraw?" The green animorph looked at Jinx with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nah…just needed to get someone's attention…right my Robin?" Jinx winked seductively.

"Sorry…but I don't date losers." The boy wonder launched himself at the hex princess. She dodged and threw a hex wave at him and he dodged. Mammoth slammed both fists down, causing all the people standing to fall down. Gizmo shot something at the boy wonder, but it was intercepted by a piece on concrete. Terra's eyes glowed yellow with anger. The hex princess shot a hex but that was intercepted with a black shield. Raven looked at Terra and smiled. Terra smiled back and created a platform for her and Raven. Starfire flew toward the midget in green and punched him. When she connected however electricity ripped through her and she fell unconscious. The green animorph changed to his beast within form and launched at Gizmo. The midget in green screamed and ran, not wanting to get eviscerated. The blonde behemoth stepped in to block the berserk animorph and was thrown back a few feet. The boy wonder knocked out Gizmo with a round house, and then he turned his attention to Mammoth, who was taking on an enraged Beast Boy, and was losing. Mammoth blocked the claw attacks and noticed the boy wonder getting ready to kick him; the blonde behemoth timed it to where he caught the boy wonder's attack and used him as a club, hitting Beast Boy repeatedly. One of the claw attacks tore through the boy wonders armored vest leaving a large slash wound. Raven and Terra gasped and both their eyes glowed there respective colors and launched everything at Mammoth. The Blonde behemoth was caught unaware and was thrown outside, cracking the pavement. Jinx made her way over to the boy wonder when a green werewolf jumped on the boy wonders body, the smell of blood driving the near animal insane. Terra picked up two concrete slabs and threw them, one connected with Jinx and the other with Beast Boy, knocking them both out. Mammoth knew when it was time to run, so he picked up his unconscious teammates and ran. Raven tried to catch him, but when the blonde behemoth hit a building, she had to hold it up till the people got out safely. She went back to where the others were at and looked at Terra. Raven nodded and began healing Robin, almost immediately the blood loss stopped and the claw-marks disappeared. Terra hugged Robin then hugged Raven.

"Thanks…" Terra had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Let's get them out of here…" Raven teleported them to the towers infirmary and laid the three unconscious teammates on the beds. Terra wouldn't let go of the boy wonders hand.

"When is he going to wake up?" Terra looked at Raven.

"In a few hours…I've already put Beast Boy in restraints…as in Cyborg's bubble we used on another green metamorph." Raven looked thoughtful.

"Will that insure that…that animal wouldn't hurt him?" Terra looked angry.

"He was in his werewolf form…the smell of his blood probably sent him off." Raven looked at Terra kindly.

"Can we keep him in there till he's ok?" Terra looked at Robin again.

"…Yes." Raven turned to leave, but went to one knee.

"Raven! I didn't know that you were this tired!" Terra helped her to an empty bed and covered her up.

"I'm ok…just a little weak." Raven made the excuse.

"Just sleep…I'll be back with some food." Terra left for the kitchen as the dark bird fell peacefully asleep.

Slade did not look happy.

"I give you strict instructions that Robin is not to be harmed…AND YOU USE HIM AS A CLUB!" The master manipulator shouted at Mammoth.

"Uhh…sorry…he was going to attack me first and…" Mammoth was back-fisted and thrown back against the wall.

"When I give orders…I expect them to be followed…however I congratulate you for giving my agent some more 'quality time' with my apprentice…" Slade smoothed out the front of Mammoths uniform and sent the boy on his way. 'With each and every battle you get nearer to me…'

When the boy wonder woke up, he could have swore he should have a large gash in his chest, but when he saw Raven laying in the bed across from him, he realized what had happened.

"Oww…why does it feel like a freight train just hit me?" He asked to no-one in particular.

"That's because Mammoth used you as a club to hit Beast Boy…" Terra walked in with a cart full of food.

"So, were any arrests made?" The boy wonder looked at his lover questioningly.

"…none, it seems that Mammoth picked up his two buddies and split, Rae went after them, but they caused a distraction. I was stopping your bleeding when she got back, when she got us back here; she locked up BB and healed you…" Terra was about to continue when her lover gave her a worried look.

"I know he was in his werewolf form…" Robin looked concerned.

"…B…tried to kill you…but it was probably the smell of blood that drove him to try…" She placed trays on the three beds, saving his for last.

"Well…he was probably going on animal instinct…like when a rival takes his mate…" He looked at her worried.

"Don't worry…he's still unconscious…" She gave him a deep kiss and he returned it.

"I'm fine now…breakfast in bed, what did I do to deserve this?" He began eating the plain oatmeal that was offered.

"Because you love me…" She smiled and watched him eat.

Raven woke to the smell of food, when she looked she had a tray on stands across her lap with a bowl of oatmeal on it. She started eating not really awake enough to hear the other conversation.

"Rae…thanks, I owe ya' one." She heard someone say and she just nodded still feeling tired.

"I'll get you your tea." She heard a secondary voice say happily and foot steps trot off.

"Why am I here in this bed that is not mine?" She heard another voice across from her groan out. When she looked over she saw Star just getting up. Then she saw Terra come back in with a steaming mug of tea and hand it too her.

"Thanks…you're not much of a cook…are you?" Raven said when she was fully awake.

"Well…I just followed the instructions." The earth mover looked down sheepishly.

"Well I'll be glad to show you sometime." Raven went back to the caffeinated heaven that was her mug of tea. Terra cleaned up the dishes and walked out after the other three ate. The boy wonder headed toward the containment cells where he had a piece of business to take care of.

Beast Boy looked through the plastic bubble he was in and sighed. When he saw the boy wonder approach, a grim look set on his face.

"Beast Boy…Gar…I know it wasn't truly your fault for what you did…" Robin hit the release button and the top opened. Beast Boy got out and looked down in shame.

"But…I let the animal take over…" A sullen look spread across the green animorph's face.

"Ok, let's analyze this: (1) you were in the form of a predator (2) how does a predator react to blood? They go for the easy meal (3) you probably took that form to protect someone…so it's not your fault." Robin made the logic clear to the sullen jester.

"So…you don't blame me?" The green animorph's voice still held the sadness but had a slight bit of awe in it.

"If you want to be forgiven…I forgive you." The boy wonder gave the green jester a hard pat on the back and a smile.

"I-I've been acting like a…idiot around both you and Terra…I'm sorry…" The green animorph started to trudge off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It was her choice…as much as I didn't want to hurt Star…we did kind of click together… Star needs help; help that I can't give please see that she gets it." Robin took his hand off and turned to leave, but when there was no response he left the green jester to his own devices.

The man in red robes held his head in his hands. 'Either she is dense or wants to work toward the answer. Well looks like I have to get more…conspicuous with the answer she seeks…' He appeared in her room took the same book off the shelf put it on the same book stand and opened up to the magi section and left. 'If that hint isn't that obvious, then I'll have to appear in person.' He chuckled as he looked into the scrying pool, seeing what his playthings were doing.

Slade looked at his hired team with indifference. The team recuperated rather fast after his agent and his soon-to-be-apprentice had knocked out the midget in green and the hex princess. Jinx looked at the computer screen and smiled. 'He may be good, but now I know he's good in bed…and I have to get a piece of that.' She smiled and Slade noticed. 'My, my, he gets all the luck…unfortunate I can't control what she says…this ought to be interesting to watch…' Slade turned to her and leaned forward.

"I think it's time to focus on Terra…don't you agree?" Slade had a monotone.

"Yeah…she can't have all the fun…" She had a wicked smile across her face.

"Just be sure to be gentle…I don't want him broken." Slade had amusement in his voice.

"Right…Gizmo, come up with a plan." She left with an ear-to-ear smile as she stepped into the shadows.

Terra sat with Robin on the couch and held him close. He then noticed Raven looking at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. 'Great…why do I have the feeling like I'm being appraised like some kind of meat…?' He glanced over when Raven looked his way again, on purposely making eye contact. Raven looked away quickly and pulled up her hood. 'Probably to hide the blush…' Terra noticed and held him closer.

"…Lets get some pie, Robin." Terra got up and pulled him along as well.

"Sure…" The boy wonder followed his lover out as she held his hand tightly. A slow smile spread its way across the dark birds face. 'He feels it too…now how to get her claws out of him…'

"Yo' Rae…what'cha smilin' 'bout?" The green jester looked at the dark bird questioningly.

"Nothing." Ravens smile vanished and she left the common room.

"What's her damage?" The green jester cocked an eyebrow.

"I do not know…" Starfire just shrugged her shoulders.

Terra and Robin sat under a tree enjoying some pie they got at a local bakery. When she finished the last slice she laid down using his lap as a pillow.

"…What do you think we'll be doing in five years?" She looked up at him as he held her hand.

"…I don't know…I always saw myself as being alone." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well…do I play a part in your plans now?" She brought his hand to her heart.

"…Now you do…" She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"How romantic…and to think you could've had me…well you still can, but she has to go first!" Jinx jumped down and tried to kick Terra in the face, but was blocked by Robins bo. Terra flipped up as Jinx landed, straddling the boy wonder. Mammoth ran up and grabbed Terra from behind, but the earth mover created two golems and they started punching, causing the blonde leviathan to drop her. Robin tried to get the hex princess off, but she held him close and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. This stunned the boy wonder long enough for Terra to send a golem to pull Jinx off of him. Gizmo Shot a tazer round but missed the boy wonder. Mammoth smashed one golem only to have it break down into three separate smaller ones. One of the smaller golems attacked Gizmo and the other two grabbed the blonde leviathan by the legs while he was being held by the other whole golem. The boy wonder planted a kick on the back of Gizmos head, knocking him out. Terra buried Mammoth up to the head in solid rock, which left Jinx being held down by a third golem.

"Jinx…who are you working for?" The boy wonder asked the hex princess.

"…Myself, isn't it so bad that I want to see you?" Jinx lied smoothly.

"Well find someone else…" Terra grabbed him from behind.

"Nah…I always get what I want…even if I have to steal it!" Jinx's eyes glowed pink and the golem fell apart, when she was free, she ran. Robin ran after her till she hit him with a hex wave, causing him to trip and fall. Jinx blew him a kiss as she stole his R-cycle.

"See you later dear…" Jinx giggled as she sped off.

"We'll get her later…the police is on their way." Terra looked at him and hugged him.

"Good…lets hit a movie after this." He kissed her as the police took away Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Alright my diamond…" She sighed as they walked back to the tower. 'Ana a treat later on tonight…perhaps…'

Slade wasn't happy, only one of his team came back; however, she came back with the R-cycle. 'Excellent work…She may be able to help turn him…'

"Get the other two out of jail however you see fit." Slade looked at her and she nodded.

"Mind if I use rocks-for-brains?" Jinx pointed toward Cinderblock.

"…Why not…" Slade went back to examining the R-cycle and started to take it apart.

"Thanks…C'mon!" Jinx and Cinderblock disappeared into the shadows.

As they neared the Tower their comm. units started going off.

"Report!" The boy wonder said as he opened his.

"There's a jail break!" Beast Boy's face looked excited.

"We'll get there…Terra?" The boy wonder cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Lets rock and ROLL!" Terra hoisted a boulder from the ground and helped him aboard and flew towards the prison.

Jinx had released Gizmo and Mammoth and was making their getaway. Jinx threw hex's and caused Beast Boy to be hit by a branch, which knocked him into Raven and Starfire. Terra and Robin caught up to Jinx. Robin jumped off and into a leap kick that was blocked by Mammoth, which grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him into a tree, making a sickening crunch as the boy wonder screamed in pain. Terra's eyes glowed a bright yellow and granite was pulled out of the ground. Terra concentrated and threw the boulder at Jinx and missed. Jinx jumped into the air only to be knocked down by a green gorilla. Mammoth punched Beast Boy and sent him flying. Robin passed out due to the amount of pain he was in. Raven rushed to his side and started healing his broken back as Terra was handling the four running criminals. Starfire dropped in on the blonde leviathan, throwing Mammoth to the ground. Sixty of Slades robots jumped from the trees and ambushed Starfire and Beast Boy. Two of the robots tackled Terra from her mount, which made her lose sight of the escaped criminals. Terra created ten earthen golems and destroyed all of the robots around her. When she was done, she sent them to help her friends. Raven healed him to perfect condition, but he was still unconscious. Raven waited till the others were near and teleported them all to the tower.

"Is he ok?" Terra looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"He just needs to sleep it off…you should get some rest yourself." Raven looked at the earth mover with no expression.

"…I'm not going anywhere." Terra sat in his chair and Raven left. '…I will get him…' Raven smiled as she headed toward her room. Terra waited till Raven left to lie down next to her boyfriend. She held him close as she fell asleep.

Raven walked into her room and found the same book out but turned to the magi section. 'Weird…' She began reading the ancient tome and lost all track of time, till her stomach growled. 'I hope he's awake…' She left her room and made her way to the common room. When she got there she found him awake and inwardly smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she got herself some left over pizza.

"Fine…thanks Rae…I should've trusted you sooner…" Robin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Robin! Let's go and see 'Hellboy'!" Terra ran through and grabbed his arm, pulling him out with her. 'Almost…' The dark bird just shook her head as she smiled.

The man in the red robes looked through his scrying pool and smiled. 'She finally figured it out…now all she has to do is figure out who I am.' He chuckled and took a look at what his other toys where doing.

Slade had just rebuilt the R-cycle, only in his design. 'Excellent…now for a few minor adjustments…' After adjusting a few of the electronics Slade put the screwdriver down and looked at Jinx.

"Lie low…take a break, we need to lull them into a false sense of security." Slade walked back and sat in his chair.

"So we have free time?" Jinx asked hesitantly.

"Yes…don't get arrested." Slade turned back to the monitors and watched the news.

"You got it boss." The three H.I.V.E. students left and Slade switched to a few cameras. 'I will get you to follow me…'

Jinx and the boys walked into the club by the name of the Fallen Angel. It had all the flashing lights and two dance floors that were packed. What Jinx did not expect to see was Beast Boy and Starfire there as well. By the look on their faces, she could tell that they were going through a broken heart. She walked up slowly and sat down.

"Why you look so down?" She asked and they looked at her.

"Never expected to see you here…we should take you in…" The green jester gat up but Jinx raised her hand.

"I'm not here to fight…you just looked so down is all." Jinx looked concerned.

"Why the concern? Are you not the evil girl that causes bad things to happen?" Star looked up.

"I may be bad…but even I have a heart. So what's wrong?" Jinx sat between the two.

"…It's Terra…I-I thought we had something special…but I guess that wasn't the case…" Beast Boy sat back down and hung his head low.

"Listen…just because you like someone, or even love them and they don't return the feelings…then just be a friend…something I've never had…" With the last part, Jinx's voice was bitter.

"…We could be your friends…" Beast Boy looked at her.

"…How 'bout an acquaintance for now? And you orange girl?" Jinx smiled as well as Starfire.

"…Friend Robin…does not return my feelings; I have tried to show him…but…" A tear escaped Starfire's eye and Jinx passed a black handkerchief.

"…You've had a crush on him for that long and you haven't taken him on a date?" Jinx looked amazed. 'She doesn't really know how to handle men…she is so naïve…'

"…But I will take your advice…" The alien princess hung her head low.

"Who knew you were a great psychologist?" The green jester cracked a bad joke and both Jinx and Star groaned.

"We'll just leave it at that…I gotta go…" Jinx stood up and left, smiling as she left. 'Now that no ones gonna' miss the earth mover…I can take her out with ease.'

Raven sat in her room and had a puzzled look on her face. 'Why…why a Red Wizard and what…or who is he trying to manipulate?' She turned the page and read the most famous red wizards list. 'Their all dead…or un-dead…even then their not here in this plain…' She shut the book with frustration. 'you know…someone did say that you could have him…but even I agree, we can have him and we will.' Intelligence pushed up her glasses. 'we could show him a better time than she has been doing…' Lust sat down and showed a lot of skin. 'no…we should spend more time with him, and ensure that nothing gets in our way.' Love looked hopeful. 'even I agree…' Rage seethed and stood next to Love. 'But how? She takes up all his time…' She looked at her other emotions. 'by having him make time…just read his surface thoughts and try to get his opinion about you…' Intelligence picked up a random book. 'that way we can form a plan to get him alone…' Intelligence smiled. 'and we'll make him so happy!' Happy picked up Timid and danced. 'I need to think on this more…thank you all.' She dismissed her emotions and opened her eyes.

"Just what are you planning?" She asked to no one.

Terra and Robin walked back in, the former looking happy, the latter looking worried. 'Something's bothering him…but what?'

"What's wrong?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"…Nothing…" He answered deep in thought.

"…I know that look…you're thinking about someone, obviously not me. So who?" She smiled as they walked to his room.

"Raven…she has been…I don't know…" He looked confused as he walked in to his room. She followed up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Well if she wants to lay a claim to you…she'll have to get through me." Terra stated. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that…I'm tired." She let go long enough for him to get ready for bed and she joined him, the both of them falling asleep fast.

Slade had watched the surveillance video and chuckled. 'She really knows how to stir the pot…I'll let her play her game…for now.' He looked at the monitor again and switched to Titans Tower, monitoring the heroes. 'That's rather odd…why is Raven being vain…she's never vain. I'll have Jinx get the answer.'

The man in the red robes looked through the scrying pool and frowned. 'He certainly is a bright one…if he meddles he'll get his just reward…but the lucky girl would make a nice plaything…' He waved his hand and the scene changed, following Jinx.

The morning dawned slowly, and when Terra didn't feel her boyfriend next to her she looked sad. 'Why does he have to be such an early riser?' When she was dressed and in the common room she saw him making breakfast as usual, she yawned and sat down at the table.

"Good morning…here." He passed her a plate of food and left the rest for the others to get when they pleased after taking his own plate.

"…Morning…why do you get up so early?" She asked before she started eating.

"The promise of a new day…and watching the sun rise." Hr replied quickly and smiled. Raven phased in and grabbed a plate of food and sat down silently.

"Raven…teas ready." The boy wonder pointed to the kettle. The dark bird nodded and got a cup, after taking a welcoming gulp, she smiled at the boy wonder.

"Thanks…how did you know how I take my tea?" Raven looked at him appraisingly.

"Remember…that night?" He smiled as Raven had a knowing look. Terra looked confused between the birds.

"What do you mean 'that night'?" Terra had an edge in her voice. 'Did he…?'

"I…really don't want to talk about it…I'll tell you later…" The boy wonder looked ashamed and then brightened when his gaze fell on the earth mover. 'Did he…nah, she wouldn't let anyone that close…'

"I found out what the man in the red robes was…he is a Red Wizard. Red Wizards are cleaver and conniving…only doing what is in their best interests…what I don't get is why he would set you free and then leave…they have been known to take slaves of the people they've helped. That means he was paid…but by who?" Raven looked intently at the earth mover.

"We already know that Slade isn't involved…and let me guess, Red Wizards don't do anything out of the kindness or their hearts?" The boy wonder cocked an eyebrow at the dark bird.

"Let's just say that the nicest one was neutral…in everything." The concern in Ravens wasn't showing, though her eyes showed it well.

"So…are you thinking that this one tried to restore some balance?" The boy wonder questioned the dark bird.

"…I don't know…Though he is planning something…I just don't know…" Raven hung her head and he gripped her shoulders.

"We'll find out…there is still a possibility that is all a Slade plot…though it's not likely." He looked into the dark birds eyes and she leaned into him, listening to his heart beat. Terra gave a jealous look at Raven, but the dark bird didn't seem to notice. The boy wonder let go of Raven and started to leave.

"What have you got planned to day?" Raven asked him.

"Following up a few leads…I'll be gone most of the day." He left without looking back.

"I'm guessing another Slade lead." Terra stated.

"From the way he dodged out of here…I agree." Raven and Terra fell into an awkward silence till the dark bird left. 'I will fight for you…my love.'

When the boy wonder got back, he was dead tired. He trudged into his room and noticed a few more items in there that weren't…his. 'Did she…yes she did…I'll have to talk to her later…' He sat down on his bed and began to undress. He was halfway through when his girlfriend hugged him from behind.

"You look tired…did the lead take that much out of you?" She walked in front of him and sat down in his chair.

"You moved in…why?" He asked with a tired expression.

"Well…I've been sleeping here for a while…why not?" She smiled at him as he got ready for bed.

"Good point." He conceded.

"What's wrong?" She got up and sat next to him.

"The lead was bad…all it led me to was a wild goose chase…" He looked angry for a moment.

"Remember…tomorrows always a new day…and a promise that everything's gonna be ok." She hugged him as he lay down. He calmed down a bit and looked into her eyes. She deeply kissed him and he melted into her embrace.

"I'll do it…" She smiled at him as she worked his sweat pants off. He just laid there and let her work on him. She took his penis in her hands and it immediately responded, going erect. She laid kisses down his chest and stomach till she got to the groin and took him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she sucked on his erect penis. She stopped and smiled at him as she lay on top of him and guided his erect penis into her vagina. She squealed as pleasure ripped through her. He grunted as he started his hip movements, pleasure coursing through his body. She started to slow down to prolong the pleasure; she had an orgasm that made her gasp. He leaned up and sucked on her breasts, earning another moan of pleasure from his lover. She pushed him down and deeply kissed him till he could feel his own orgasm. Sensing it, she sped up a little bit till he had his orgasm, he groaned in pleasure as she slowed her hip movements. She grinned happily as she moaned, nearing another orgasm, her back arching. He pulled her close when they both orgasmed, deeply kissing her. She rolled to the side, still clutching him and him to her.

"I love you Diamond…" She looked into his eyes.

"I love you too…" He kissed her deeply and fell asleep, his head on her shoulder. She smiled and held him tighter. 'He loves me…truly loves me…I have him back now, and I won't let anyone take him away.'

Jinx walked into the light and Slade turned around.

"I want you to get some information for me my dear…Raven has been acting unusually…vain recently. Be a dear and find out why." Slade had an unusual nice tone in his voice.

"…You got it." She turned and left. 'I can't have anything interfere with my plans…'

Raven walked into the club and sat down by herself, and glared at any guy that came near. Jinx walked up and sat down next to the dark bird.

"Ya' know if you keep giving looks like that, you'll never get a boyfriend." Jinx chuckled as Raven glared at her.

"I've already claimed somebody…not that it's any of your business." Raven said harshly.

"Oooo, who could've turned your eye?" Jinx winked playfully.

"Just leave…or I will." The dark bird deadpanned.

"Would this happen to be a certain masked figure?" Jinx probed.

"…Good night." Raven left the club and teleported home. 'Jackpot…' Jinx smiled and walked back to the hide out.

The man in the red robes laughed. 'He really thinks he can thwart me…the fool, he'll make an excellent slave…' He looked at Slade and laughed again. 'Now it's time to set loose the tinker gnomes…'

Beast Boy and Starfire were in the common room alone. 'Normally Cy would be here to play games with me…why did he have to get that refit now?' The alien princess just sat and watched him play against the computer. Raven walked in looking annoyed.

"Friend Raven, why do you look troubled?" Starfire floated over to the dark bird with a worried expression.

"…Nothing." Raven looked at Starfire and sighed.

"Then why do you look troubled?" Starfire landed and put a hand on the dark birds shoulder.

"It's…nothing." The dark bird shrugged off the hand, got some tea, and phased through the floor.

"I…only tried to help…" The alien princess looked down in sadness.

"That's just Raven being herself…don't let it get to ya'…" The green jester flashed a smile. She smiled again and sat next to him again.

Robin was beating up George again. One punch, the plastic groaned, a kick, a piece of plastic flew off. He started into a combo that had snake and tiger strikes and punches. He was so into the training he didn't notice Raven phase into the room and watch him.

"Thinking about something?" Raven asked from the bench. He turned around and got into a defensive stance, but once he saw who spoke, he relaxed and walked over for his water.

"No…" He said after he got a drink.

"You usually train when you're thinking about something…unless it's someone?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Just something Jinx said…it's nothing…" He looked away. She got up and hugged him.

"Whatever it was…forget it, don't let it bother you…" She smiled and took in his scent. He looked down and smiled.

"Sure…now if you don't mind, I need a shower." He gently hinted and she let go.

"If you don't mind…I would like to have coffee with you sometime…" She looked down.

"Why not? Today at noon." He stated.

"I'll be by your room…" She smiled and left, color in her cheeks.

"See ya' then…" He walked into the shower smiling.

Terra walked into the common room and sat down the groceries and began putting them away. 'We almost seem like we're married…but its way too early for that!' Raven walked in with a smile on her face. 'What is she so happy about?' The earth mover looked confused and decided to let it pass. After everything was put away she went looking for her boyfriend, and wasn't finding him. She walked back in to the common room and looked at Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Have either of you seen Robin?" She asked.

"Nah…no…I saw both Robin and Raven leave, but I donno' where…" The green animorph looked thoughtfully distracted as he played 'Chrono Trigger'.

"Thanks…" The earth mover left the common room and went to the room she shared with him. 'He has to split his attention to everybody…maybe he is spending some time with her just to…fill his quota.' She lay down and hugged a pillow. Then the alarm sounded and she ran to the common room and saw Johnny Rancid shooting at random cars.

"Have you contacted Robin?" The earth mover asked as they all ran to the roof top.

"Yeah…he's going to meet us there." The green animorph said before he turned into a hawk and flew off. Terra hopped on a piece of cement and flew as well.

Raven shyly glanced at him, unsure of what to do. He smirked and sipped some more coffee.

"So…anything on your mind?" He asked as she turned away.

"Well…even though…how can I say this…I…" She rambled along.

"Let me guess…it's about a guy?" He smiled as he already knew the answer. She nodded as he sat next to her.

"I don't want to break up…" She started to say, but he put his finger on her lips.

"We'll talk in private about this later…just enjoy yourself…" She smiled and slid closer to him. Their comm. units started beeping and Raven sighed.

"Report." Robin answered.

"It's Rancid, he's at 75th and Elm shooting the place up!" Beast Boy looked like he was running.

"Got it, meet you guys there, Robin out. Let's go." She just nodded and teleported both of them to the scene.

"Well, well, if it isn't bird-boy and bird-girl! Kids shouldn't be dating anyway!" The demonic biker laughed, but what came out was a strangled cough. Raven surrounded Rancids body with a black aura and slowly lifted him up, her eyes blazing white.

"Robin is my friend..." She tossed him into the pavement several times, hard and head first. Johnny grunted and groaned in pain as he was released from the aura.

"Had enough?" The dark bird had a harsh tone in her voice.

"Nah…" The demonic biker's hair burst into flames and his eyes went black with red coloration. Rancid took out a wickedly curved blade and shot a red lightning bolt from it, aiming for Robin. A boulder blocked it and two more smashed the demonic biker on both sides of him. Johnny fell forward unconscious.

"The police are on their way…" The boy wonder looked up from his communicator to two sets of female eyes. 'Great…the look…' Robin mentally groaned as he returned from his thoughts.

"Let's go home…" Raven said as the police arrived and teleported them to the common room.

Slade looked at the monitor and back to Jinx. 'What could've pushed Raven to do this…looks like I have a few calls to make…'

"Jinx…contact the Magi Guild and get in contact with one known as Alexander…I need to speak with him…" Slade turned back to the monitor and switched to a different screen. 'In the long run he is still helping me…'

Raven looked at the list again and only one name stood out. 'Marcus The Red…The only name on the list that has unknown right by it…' She shook her head. 'well I think he is the one…remember the part about what he is after? Ancient knowledge…he would bring her back for that…but then why steer you toward Robin?' Intelligence looked confused. 'because he wants us happy!' Happy whooped. 'it has to benefit him somehow though.' Intelligence pointed out. 'he couldn't have been a better match maker…' Love sighed. 'well it could help if you wore that…' Lust began but was interrupted by Raven glaring at Lust. 'I'll have time for that later…but for now we need to figure out why he is manipulating me as it is…and how it coincides with Terra's revival…' Raven sighed. 'could he be trying to break up the team? That's it isn't it…' Timid looked around and cowered. 'we haven't faced him before…but there are a lot of others that would love to see the team break up…' Intelligence looked thoughtful. 'If not him then who? Who could twist us around their finger without…SLADE!' She ran from her room and into the common room.

"Where is Robin?" Raven panted and looked at Beast Boy and Starfire.

"I dunno', in his workshop maybe?" The green animorph looked like he guessed.

"Why? What is wrong friend Raven?" Starfire looked concerned.

"I…I think Slade may be trying to seduce Robin away from us…" The dark bird sat on the couch and put head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" The boy wonder walked in to have a concerned looking Raven look at him. Raven rushed up and hugged him tightly.

"…Don't leave us…don't leave me…" Raven said the last part softly, but the boy wonder still heard it.

"What is going on?" The boy wonder looked down at the dark bird.

"I…I think Slade is trying to get you to leave…by sending Terra back in here…" Raven felt him stiffen at the last part.

"I already thought of that…and a couple of source's said otherwise…I won't leave this team…" Robin hugged her back.

Terra woke up and sat on the bed. 'He has been doing so much research into Slade…who is Slade? I haven't even seen a picture of the guy yet…' The boy wonder walked in and sat at his desk and held his head in his hands, leaning heavily on the desk.

"What's wrong diamond?" She looked at him with concern.

"…Nothing…just…nothing…" He looked at her and smiled.

"Well…" She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind pulling the back of his head to her chest.

"I could help you if you need to do more work?" She looked down at him with a grin.

"Nah…I'm thinking about taking some time off…" He looked up at her with a blanc expression.

"Well I know where we can go…" She kissed his forehead.

"I'm open to suggestions…" He smiled at her.

Raven walked through the halls to her room. 'Did he believe me?' She opened her room door and shut it. 'of course he did…he did make a promise…' Intelligence pushed up her glasses. 'he could still be lying…' Timid spoke up and cowered behind Brave. 'he always keeps his promises…' Honesty looked forward. 'he promised he would never leave you…' Love smiled. 'Let's see what he's doing today…' Raven smiled as she left her room.

Slade stared at Alexander and flipped the monitor to a picture of the man in the red robes.

"Do you know this man?" Slade asked his guest.

"Marcus the Red…haven't seen him in a while…" Alexander rubbed his nose in annoyance.

"What would it take to get rid of him?" Slade asked through steepled fingers.

"A lot of hard work…and what am I going to get in return?" Alexander looked like he was in business mode.

"What do you want?" Slade asked seriously.

"Two rune weapons…" Alexander smiled cockily. 'He doesn't…have…!'

"Take your pick…" Slade walked over to a wall covered by a tarp and pulled the tarp off. Alexander had a shocked expression as he gazed upon the rack of weapons and armor that seemed to give off a feint glow.

"…Of one now, you get the other upon completion." Slade stood patently by as Alexander picked up a rune dagger.

"…You defiantly have quite a collection…it's a deal." Alexander teleported back to where he came from. 'Play with fire…you're bound to get burned…' Slade chuckled and went back to his seat.

Marcus glanced at his scrying pool and sighed. 'I'm glad to see the sorceress has figured it out…I think I should take this to the next level…' He began to chant and a soft red glow filled the room.

Robin and Terra rode on the new R-cycle. They passed a sign that said '10 Miles to Gothem City'. 'I hope Bruce likes her…' He kicked the cycle up to 75 MPH and passed a car. The intercom system built into the helmets went off as Terra spoke.

"Where are we going again?" She held onto his sides as he dodged traffic.

"Going to see an old friend of mine…" He smirked as he dodged another car.

"That really helps…" She rested her head on his back for the rest of the trip.

Raven couldn't believe it. 'He said he wanted some time off…and she went with him…guess that's to be expected…' She walked into the common room and found Beast Boy and Starfire there.

"So…with Robin gone that means your in charge Rae…" The green animorph relaxed on the couch.

"Guess that does…I hope Cyborg gets back soon…" Raven looked at the computer and sighed.

"What is wrong friend Raven?" The alien princess had a look of concern on her face.

"…Nothing…" The dark bird phased through the floor.

"Guess she doesn't like the attention…" The green jester just shrugged and changed the channel.

Cyborg drove the familiar road back to the Tower. 'Can't wait to show off my new nano-tech body…' He pushed the button for the hover jets to activate and hovered toward the tower. He parked the car and walked into the common room expecting everybody to be there. The site that greeted him was less than pleasant.

"Who's ready fer some waffle's!" He shouted and was rewarded with a happy Starfire giving him a hug. She squealed in delight and let him go.

"You look so…different…" She looked at him with interest.

"Dude…you look so…normal…" Beast Boy looked over the sleek lines of the tin-mans new body.

"its nano-tech…I can change into just about anyone, and form just about any weapon, and hack into just about any system…the trade off was…I'm just a brain in a jar…" Cyborg looked down sadly.

"Dude…you'll always be the same Cy to me…besides, I've gotten better at Crusin' USA…AND unlocked the '57 Chevy!" The green jester had a smug look on his face.

"Say WHAT! Oh now it's on…" He jumped and landed in his traditional spot and picked up his controller.

"Anytime…" Beast Boy picked up his controller.

"Friend Cyborg…we have even more news…Terra is back…and she is coupled with Robin…" Starfire looked down and all that could be heard was the sound of a falling controller.

"You mean they…" The tin-man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah…we caught them out here when Raven was forced to sleep out here because someone could teleport in and…" The green jester started to ramble but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you mean they did it out here!" The tin-man couldn't hide the look of shock.

"Yes…they did…" Raven's voice came from behind him.

"What else have I missed?" Cyborg looked at Raven questioningly.

"Robin decided to take some time off and left me in charge, thankfully there hasn't been any attacks…" The dark bird went over and got a cup of tea.

"And let me guess…he took his girlfriend with him?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Yup…however Slade has been harassing us recently…" The green animorph looked to the side with annoyance.

"Well, wait till he gets a load of the new me…" Cyborg laughed and walked over to the dusty waffle iron.

"Now who wants a stack?" He asked everybody and he got a round of affirmatives. The smell of waffles once again permeated the common room.

Alexander looked in wonder at his new dagger. 'Amazing…real high quality…'

He teleported to where Marcus was and laughed. Marcus looked at him and smirked.

"I've been sent here to get rid of you…Brother…your right; Slade is quite a fellow indeed…" Alexander sat down in a chair.

"Really…he should really know better…as for the pink haired one…I'll play with her for a while…" Marcus sat across from his brother drank from a goblet.

"Have any of that wine left…that isn't poisoned?" Alexander looked curiously at Marcus.

"Of course…" Marcus summoned one of his servants and she brought another goblet.

"Have her taste it…" Alexander looked like he didn't trust his brother.

"Go ahead…" Marcus nodded to the servant and she tasted it. When nothing happened Alexander took a sip and smiled.

"Just in case…I've used a new ability to ensure I won't be poisoned." Alexander smiled bigger.

"Ah well…your turn next time…I have to play with my new toy now…" Marcus just shrugged and got up.

Jinx fell asleep that night fitfully. She dreamed she was in a field of daises, in full bloom. She then saw the man of her dreams, Robin, look like he was waiting for something, what she didn't know. He turned his back and looked like he was going to leave. 'Are you just going to let him leave?' A sickening sweet voice came from nowhere. '…No.' She looked and all she could see was his back. 'Well…go get him…after all, the strongest belong with each other…' The voice had a kind edge to it. She ran to where he was at and tackled him to the ground. 'Happy hunting…' The voice said as she kissed him deeply.

Terra loved the sights Gothem had to offer, especially that of Richard Grayson. She had just begun to get to know this side of him, his fun loving side. The Vincent Black Knight rumbled underneath them and she whooped in joy.

"So…where to next diamond?" She asked him sweetly.

"…The museum of history and art…they recently got a new exhibit in and I wanted to check it out…and it's just up your ally." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh you'll love it…" He said cryptically.

Slade looked at the monitor and chuckled. 'Nano-tech body…I'll have to take him out fast…but this could work to my advantage…' Jinx approached Slade with a down cast look on her face.

"What do you want child?" He said in a dispassionate tone.

"…H-how could I get…his…attention?" She looked up, but she couldn't gage his reaction.

"Do anything that comes to mind…even letting him believe that you might change…but know this, if you do defect, I will kill you." Slade's voice held seriousness in it.

"O-ok…" She left, but didn't hear his chuckle. 'Well…two are always better than one…'

Terra looked at the ancient stone statues with awe. 'How could they have made this… ?' Richard looked at her and smiled. 'I knew she was going to like it…'

"You think I'll ever get to be this good…" Her voice held the awe that was on her face.

"I know you will…and if you want, I can help you do it…" He held the grin and looked back to the statue.

"It's just so…flawless…it looks as if it were alive…" She held onto his arm as he walked to another statue, this one of some ancient god with wings of an eagle and the horns of a bull, but still man shaped.

"So…you really think I can do this?" She looked at her boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course…all it takes is practice…" He smirked and held her close.

"Richard Grayson!" An angry female voice near-shouted from behind them.

"Hey Barb…I want you to meet Terra…" He looked at the infuriated Barbra Gorden with a smile. 'Great…not her too…awww man…'

"Why is she that close to you?" The female bat looked crossly at Terra.

"That's because he's my boyfriend." The earth mover moved a bit in front of him.

"When I heard you were back in town, I wanted to patch things up…but I see you've already found someone else…goodbye." Barb turned and left with an air of anger.

"Well…looks like things will get more interesting when we get home…" Richard looked to his girlfriend.

"Speaking of that…why aren't we staying at Wayne Manner?" She looked questioningly.

"…I'll take you to see my ward today…his nights are always full, you know business meetings…" He lied to her smoothly.

"Just tell me what to wear…" She smiled seductively at him and he blushed.

"Barb is a friend of the family, so she might be there…just be careful around her ok…if you want to know what split us up to begin with, it was her temper and jealousy toward any girl that came near me…she ran off all the friends I had that were girls…" He sighed and looked at her.

"…Is that what you like about me? Is that I let you talk to other girls?" She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"…Well…yeah, you don't get jealous that easy, I can have a friendship with another woman as long as it doesn't go too far…right?" He looked into her eyes and found the answer.

"Well of course…we were meant for each other…" She grasped his hand a little tighter as they walked toward the motorcycle.

"Well…we need to go shopping for your dress…" He smiled as she hopped on behind him.

"Lead the way diamond…" She kissed the back of his neck affectionately as he started the engine and took off.

Alexander took a look at the clock and sighed. 'I will have to take him out…I'll see if I can trade the other weapon for some armor…' He played with the dagger in a bored expression. 'Poison doesn't work on him…actually the abyss sound just pleasant for him…' An ear to ear grin spilt on his face. Marcus looked over and smiled as well.

"Why brother, you look happy about something…or do you want a toy to play with…" Marcus cocked an eyebrow.

"…Dear brother…remember what that one great-horned dragon had in its treasure trove?" Alexander pulled out a scroll.

"Actually yes…why?" Marcus looked like he was getting ready for a spell.

"I have a gift for you…" Alexander handed the scroll to Marcus.

"Is this that wish spell I wanted…" Marcus took the scroll and opened it, but was surprised when midnight black tentacles reached through the paper and grabbed a hold of him and sucked him through.

"Brother…if it was one weakness of yours that you always had was the thirst for knowledge…and power." Alexander picked up the scroll and rolled it back up again. He laughed and teleported to Slade.

"I sent him to the Abyss…he won't bother you anymore…but are you going to fix what my dear brother has wrought?" Alexander cocked an eyebrow as Slade walked back to the wall and drew up the tarp.

"I'll deal with his own mechanizations on my own…now as promised…" Slade looked expectantly at his hired help.

"About that…could I switch the other weapon for some armor?" Alexander looked questioningly at his employer.

"…I don't see why not." Slade still stood there. After some careful looking he picked some roman styled armor and teleported away.

"Jinx…see where Robin is at…we have given him enough time…" Slade sat back down again and turned toward the monitor. Jinx disappeared into the darkness with a big grin on her face.

Robin and Terra where on their way back to Jump City when the built in comm. unit went off.

"Hey Rob! I got back into town last week…we got some catching up to do…" Cyborg sounded happy.

"…Ten more miles before we reach the tower…" The boy wonder checked his gas gage and noticed his fuel was a little low. He pulled over at a convenience stop to fill the gas tank.

"So…he probably already knows…" Terra looked down caste for a moment.

"We'll deal with it when it comes up…besides, would you like to know what a background check came up with when I put in your name?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I don't remember much of my past…" She looked pleadingly at him.

"Well I found a missing persons report, presumed kidnapped…and the description fits you perfectly…it even had the place where your birth mark is…and I've seen your birthmark…" He smirked as she blushed.

"What's my real name?" She looked at him as he paid the clerk.

"Tara Markov…unfortunately…only a cousin is still around…sorry…" He looked at her with sad eyes as she started to cry. He pulled her into a hug as they stood by the R-cycle, with her crying into his chest.

Robin and Terra walked into the common room and was greeted by a normal looking Cyborg. The tin-man waved hello as he got up.

"Are you using that hologram again?" The boy wonder asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nah…pure nano-tech body…what's this I hear 'bout you hooking up with Terra?" Cyborg looked like he was scrutinizing the couple.

"Nano-tech huh…interesting…" Robin began looking the body over.

"What 'bout the other question?" The Tin-man cocked an eyebrow, not falling into the trap the boy wonder had set.

"We just…clicked…" Terra's eyes were still swollen from the crying as she looked at Cyborg. Raven felt a wave of sadness emanating from the earth mover.

"What's wrong?" Raven got up and went to her side.

"I…I just found out my real name…and some of my past…" This brought another wave of tears as the dark bird pulled her into a hug.

"…Her parents are dead and only a cousin is still around…She went missing a year before they where hit by a drunk driver…" The boy wonder looked down sadly, like he hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"…I'm sorry…" The tin-man walked up and put a hand on the grieving girls shoulder.

"…Thanks…" She looked up and walked over to the boy wonder and hugged him tightly as she cried some more.

"I think we should leave them alone…" The dark bird turned to leave, but when she noticed no one else leaving, she teleported all but the boy wonder and the earth mover to the roof.

Slade sat in his chair and looked like he was brooding. He watched the monitor as he saw Jinx and her band of misfits sneak through the sewers towards the tower. He smiled underneath his mask and laughed mirthlessly. 'I think I know what she has planned…'

Jinx walked down the tunnel deep in thought. 'Where did these feelings come from?' Gizmo and Mammoth walked down and glanced at each other when they noticed Jinx had a slight smile on her face.

"What? Can't wait to see your boyfriend again?" The midget in green had a leering sneer on his face.

"…You could say that…" She glanced at the number on the sewer wall and stopped.

"Are we there yet?" The blonde leviathan looked like he was bored.

"…Not yet, ten more junctions…" The hex princess said lost in thought.

"Then let's get go'in pit sniffers…" Gizmo looked annoyed as he passed Jinx and the blonde behemoth.

Terra's sniffles quieted down a little as the boy wonder led her to their bedroom. When they got there he put on 'Goodnight Julia' and held her close.

"Diamond…Thank you…" She lay down and he sat in his chair, content just to have him near.

"Your welcome…I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news…" He hung his head and let the saxophone take his troubles away with its depressing beauty. She looked in his direction and figured out why he was acting this way. 'He lost his parents too…we're similar in that respect as well…this just brought up old wounds…' She noticed as he silently cried. She got up and pulled him into a hug, whispering 'it's gonna' be alright…' over and over again.

"It's been years…but it still feels like it was yesterday…that is why I do this…" He held her close and she pulled off his mask.

"I'm feeling this pain for the first time…and I didn't even know them…I wanted to though…" A tear escaped her eye, but he wiped it off and gently kissed her.

"You still have me…I'll never leave you…I love you too much…" He saw a few more tears, but knew that they were tears of joy. She deeply kissed him as he grabbed her buttocks, eliciting a squeal from her. She undid his cape and threw it aside as he undid her belt and shorts. She giggled as he nibbled to her ear; she undid the armored vest and threw it aside. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, exposing a white lace bra. She pulled off his shirt and started kissing down his chest till she got to his armored pants and utility belt. She undid the belt as he undid the bra-strap, kissing her deeply. She felt the bulge in his pant and doubled her efforts to get them off of him. When his pants and boxers were at his ankles, she took his erect penis and gently kissed the head of it, earning a groan of pleasure from the boy wonder. She ever so slowly took it into her mouth and sucked. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked; he groaned and grunted in pleasure. He pulled her mouth off and laid her on the bed, taking off her shorts and panties. He kissed the insides of her thighs till he got to her vagina; he kissed it inserting his tongue and licking her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked on her vaginal lips. She looked pleadingly down at him as he stopped and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed back and guided his erect penis to her vagina. He penetrated her with a loud grunt and started a slow, but steady, thrusting. She held him close as her orgasm began to build. He felt the pressure began to build within himself as she flipped him on his back, still keeping his penis in her. She felt her orgasm build till the pleasure ripped through her, screaming in delight. He felt the pressure build till he thought he couldn't take it anymore. Her hip movements going faster and faster, as if sensing his orgasm. He groaned as pleasure cascaded through both of them, her taking in his seed. He leaned forward and kissed the left nipple and sucked on it, earning a moan of pleasure from her. She kept her hip movements going slow and steady till she felt another orgasm coming. He kissed her deeply as he felt the pressure return, sending pleasure through him. She pushed him back down and kissed him on the throat. He fondled and squeezed her breasts earning a giggle from her. Her orgasm coincided with his, each screaming the others name in pure ecstasy. She fell atop of him and smiled as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Diamond…what if…what if I get pregnant?" She asked as he looked at her.

"We'll raise the child…together…" He kissed her on the forehead and held her close. He covered both of them up and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Raven put up a mental shield to block out the ecstasy that was coming through in waves. 'it's to be expected…' Lust was over in a corner showing a lot of skin as Love scowled. 'he just sees an easy ride…so to speak…' Love just sat back. 'i think we should get him alone…and in private…' Lust said huskily. 'It's not going to be THAT kind of relationship…then it would be me against her…' She looked down. 'all the better!' Brave shouted. 'that would get us nowhere…except put a wedge in-between us and him…we need a way to get her claws out of him…' Intelligence looked up from a book. 'how did she get him in the beginning?' Love looked like she was thinking. 'i know how…' Lust smiled sexily. 'you mean she…' Timid looked out from behind a rock and Lust just smiled. 'That means she had him three months ago…' Raven couldn't hide the shock that was on her face. 'i think we should kill the bitch for taking him…' Rage seethed. 'no…what we need is to do a bit of seduction of our own…' Lust leaned over, showing a lot of cleavage. 'tomorrow he's training alone…' Intelligence said while reading a book. 'It's a date…' Raven fell asleep and dreamed sweet dreams.

Jinx looked tired as they passed another junction. 'I'm gonna' kill the person who said that the way to go would be the sewers…' Mammoth and Gizmo just kept walking.

"Only five more junctions to go…and then I'll take apart that tin-cans room…" The midget in green smiled evilly.

"Only five more…" Jinx looked lost in thought again.

"There she goes again…" Gizmo looked rather annoyed.

The Titans underground bay held the T-sub and the T-ship…and a sewer access. Mammoth kicked down the grate and walked through. Jinx and Gizmo followed soon after, looking around in wonder. What they didn't know was that they tripped a silent alarm, alerting the Titans to an intruder alert.

"Wow…didn't think they had such cool toys…" The midget in green was awe struck.

"Well…" Mammoth started to head toward a door.

"…Lets get to it boys…" She looked somewhat disturbed by what she had to do. She hexed both the submersible and the interstellar ship, causing sparks to fly and panels to fly off. The door opened and the six Titans walked through. The boy wonder looked smugly over in their direction.

"Give up now and make it easier on yourselves…" The boy wonder had a hard look on his face.

"You know what…Gizmo, Mammoth…good luck…" Her eye's glowed pink as a panel fell off the T-sub and hit a coil of rope, which in turn tightened around the ankles of the male H.I.V.E. agents causing them to fall flat on their faces, surprise on each face. When they hit the floor, another panel fell off and knocked them both out.

"…Why did you take out your own team mates?" The boy wonder looked confused.

"In order to get close to you, I have to change my ways, right?" Jinx smiled at the boy wonder.

"Umm…is she saying what I think she's saying?" The green animorph looked confused.

"Am I the only reason you want to join up?" The boy wonder looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"No…I'm just tired of getting my butt kicked…ever since you guys came to town, we've been number two. I want to be number one again." Jinx looked down and waited for the response.

"…While you sit in jail we'll think about it." The boy wonder said seriously.

"Kay', you got it." Jinx sat where she was and waited. Raven gave a look of death towards Jinx's direction. 'He can't be seriously thinking about it…' Terra looked at her boyfriend and smiled. 'Such a good heart…I guess that's why I love him…' Terra took the boy wonders arm and giggled. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg couldn't get the look of shock off their faces.

"Dude…This is Jinx, how can you trust her?" The green animorph looked incredulously at Robin.

"…Everyone deserves a second chance…" The boy wonder replied honestly.

Raven couldn't believe her ears. 'it's that attitude of his you love about him…' Love look like she was ecstatic. 'but she stills hangs on him…' Rage seethed. 'but we could change his mind…' Lust bent over and showed a lot of cleavage. Raven got to her room door and looked at it. '…I'll ask Jinx if she heard a voice in a dream…because she doesn't seem the type.' Raven entered her room. 'you can only manipulate what was there to begin with…' Intelligence pushed up her glasses and went back to her book. 'But why her as well?' Curiosity cocked an eyebrow questioningly. 'I don't know…This Marcus will be back…'

Slade looked at the monitor and chuckled. 'Ingenious…earn their trust by willingly going to jail…I'll let her serve her six month term…the others are still useful to me…'

"Cinderblock, Plasmus…go and free the males of the group…" He sat back down and looked at the rebuilt R-cycle. 'You'll come to me willingly…'

Robin just sat in his room and watched the sleeping form of his girlfriend and lover. 'I have to give Jinx a second chance…even though Batman would never do so…' He got up and changed into his training gear and left for the training room. 'It's four in the AM anyway…' When he got there he took out another George and proceeded to practice left and right side kicks, thoughts going else-where. Raven felt a familiar presence in the training room and phased herself there.

"Something on your mind?" She sat on the bench and waited for his response. He quickly turned and got into a defensive stance. Raven giggled at this as he relaxed.

"Not really…" He went back to kicking the poor dummy.

"Liar." Raven smiled as he stopped.

"It's just that…Batman wouldn't have given her any chance at all…and…and I want to be better than him." He felt her embrace him from behind.

"You will be…since you have such a big heart…" She let go loosely and walked to where she faced him.

"…Thanks, no one-" He was cut off by her kiss. She kissed him deeply and he didn't push her away. She broke the kiss and buried her head into his sweaty chest.

"Don't ever leave me…" She held onto him tightly. He patted her back and held her close.

"I promise…" He went to kiss her forehead, but she moved fast and their lips met again.

Cyborg looked at the new security system and sighed. He was in love. 'Multi-phase scanners…phase auto stun-guns in each hallway…even with armor it would still hit the intruder…but why wasn't any installed in the hanger-bay?' He looked at the schematic again for any holes, and the only one he found was in the hanger bay with the sewer access. 'Gotta' find Rob…that hole has to be patched…' He walked into the common room and found Starfire and Beast Boy sitting together playing a game.

"Yo' ya' seen Robin?" The tin-man looked at his other two teammates.

"I think he's training…" The green animorph didn't even look up from his game.

"Thanks…" The tin-man walked to the training room and saw Robin hugging Raven.

"So…maccan' on all the gals here?" The tin-man cocked an eyebrow. At this Raven phased through the floor and the boy wonder looked at the tin-man.

"No…she just needed some reassurance…" Robin turned to the tin-man with a neutral expression.

"The only hole in the security system was the sewer access…why is that?" Cyborg looked at the boy wonder questioningly.

"Incase we need an out and the tower is over run…that's why I placed a silent alarm there…and by the way…you didn't see me and Raven hugging…that would cause a jealousy war…if you get my meaning…" The boy wonder hinted and the tin-man nodded.

"I understand…don't want Star thinkin' you're screwing every girl but her…" Cyborg winked and began to walk out.

"Oh…I understand about needing a way out…" Cyborg walked out and headed toward the kitchen. 'Starfire would be hurt…guess I can just forget about what I saw…' With that thought he deleted the caption he took, not the conversation.

Terra walked into the common room and found a happy Raven. 'What's she so happy about…' The boy wonder walked in and sat down, getting a cup of coffee and the paper. Terra hugged him from behind earning a jealous glare from the dark bird.

"Where were you this morning Diamond?" Terra whispered in his ear.

"In the training room." The boy wonder answered distractedly. Terra kissed him on the cheek and sat next to him.

"Had to think?" Terra cocked an eyebrow.

"That's what he normally does when he needs to think…" The dark bird sat next to the boy wonder as well.

"…Thinking about Jinx is all…it's all about second chances, and how my mentor doesn't really give them." Robin looked over the paper and felt before he saw two sets of eyes on him. The alarm started to blare and in an instant the boy wonder was at the computer.

"Cinderblock and Plasmus attacking the jail…" The boy wonder looked around and saw just the three of them there.

"Raven, Terra, you two are with me to take out Plasmus…Cyborg, you lead the other two in taking down Cinderblock." The boy wonder spoke into his comm. unit and closed it.

"Need a lift?" The earth mover offered her hand to her lover, and he took it willingly.

Cinderblock smashed through the concrete wall exposing a cell. He ran through the other walls till he got to the cell he wanted. Gizmo and Mammoth smiled as the concrete mutant handed the midget a backpack and broke the special handcuffs the blonde leviathan had on. They started to run through the exit the concrete mutant had made. A sonic blast knocked Mammoth through the wall and a green ball of energy hit the midget in green, throwing him back a few yards.

"Pit sniffers…we don' have time for this, lets get outta here!" The green midget made a brake for it to be stopped by a green billy-goat.

"Then make time…" A normal looking Cyborg walked through and transformed his arm into a light cannon.

"Frag-it! I'm outta here!" Gizmo just disappeared, as well as Mammoth and the concrete mutant.

"What!" Beast Boy looked at the spot where they once where.

"Cloaking tech or a matter transporter." The tin-man answered while going through the spectrum.

"But only a few people have that…" Starfire looked confused.

Plasmus threw another pink sludge ball at the earth mover and missed. The earth mover picked up a large boulder and threw it at the chemical mutant and hit, but Plasmus reformed and screamed.

"What does it take to get this guy out for the count?" The earth mover looked exasperated and Raven grinned.

"Just cover me…" The dark bird said with a smirk. Then her soul self launched into the chemical mutant. A bright light and a chemical mess later, a boy in black shorts was asleep in the middle of the courtyard. The prison guards ran out with a containment unit and put the sleeping boy in it.

"Thanks…it's such a shame…really, that boy can never really enjoy life…" The chief guard looked sad.

"I agree…let's go home." The boy wonder stepped forward onto the boulder with his girlfriend as Raven teleported.

Slade looked at the monitor and changed two a different screen. He heard a defined popping sound as the midget in green, the blonde leviathan, and the concrete mutant fell three feet to the solid floor in a pile.

"Who did this?" Slade had annoyance in his voice.

"I did…gotta problem with it?" Gizmo just pointed at his employer.

"…No…I need you to build a neural inhibiter…" Slade just looked at the small and smart midget.

"That might take me awhile…but I can do it…what about little miss traitor?" Gizmo looked at Slade.

"Actually that's a plan I have in the mix…double the lure…" Slade had amusement in his voice.

"…Double the pay off…" Gizmo just looked down as he finished the saying.

"Robin will come to…us willingly, with the assistance of Miss Jinx…and another…" Slade turned back to the monitor, chuckling.

Six month's later…

Jinx walked out from the prison doors, expecting no one to be there. But a red motorcycle was sitting there with a sidecar. Terra and Robin just stood there, but the hex princess didn't see them. 'What is he going to say?' Terra just looked at the boy wonder.

"Hey…were you serious about joining?" The boy wonder finally spoke up.

"…yes…" Jinx hesitantly answered.

"Fine…hop in the side car." Robin got on and Terra right behind him, clutching him like a lover. Jinx did as she was told and the ride home was a quiet one.

Raven had been worried. 'It's been six months since any attack from the H.I.V.E., and he has been warming up to me…if only I could get her claws out of him…' She looked in the direction of the door as the boy wonder walked through with the earth mover and the hex princess.

"So…is she one of us?" Cyborg looked hard at the 'ex-H.I.V.E. agent'.

"Yes…everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves." Robin looked at the rest of the group.

"Fine…" The tin-man left the room.

"Dude…are you sure we can trust her?" The green animorph looked at the boy wonder with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not quite sure…she'll have to earn the trust of the team…all of us." Robin just looked at Jinx.

"I will do anything you ask…" Jinx looked down and sighed. 'I have to get them to trust me…especially him…'

Slade looked at the remaining H.I.V.E. operatives as he turned around.

"They have had enough time…remind them of our presence here…ignore Jinx and Terra, target Robin…insure he gets the best of care…" Slade hinted and Gizmo nodded.

"Sure will…you want him hospitalized…Mammoth, call Private Hive, See-More, and Kyd Wykked. We're about to have some fun…" The short and smart kid in green started to from a plan.

"Please make sure he isn't too broken…" Slade turned back to the monitor.

Jinx sat on the couch and flipped through channels. Raven sat on the other end with a big book, and Starfire was making a pudding in the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran in and jumped onto the couch.

"Iiiittt's GAMETIME! Be prepared to get yo' butt whooped!" The normal looking tin-man picked up the controller and noticed Jinx still had the remote.

"Umm…I know you're new to this…but umm…we always play at this time…" The green animorph looked nervously at the hex princess.

"Fine…" Jinx gave the remote to the nervous animorph and began to leave. Robin walked in and sat at the table. Jinx altered her course and sat with the boy wonder as he read the news paper. Robin got the distinct feeling he was being watched, he subtly lowered the paper enough to catch two sets of eyes staring at him, one pink, and one violet. 'Great…not again…' He raised the paper again and tried to ignore the looks he was getting.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice came from behind the boy wonder.

"Hey Terra…what's up?" Robin silently thanked the stars above that his lover was here.

"Nothen'…I found a lead for ya'…I was too chicken to question him though…" The earth mover looked down.

"Don't worry about it…just give me the location and I'll do it." The boy wonder took Terra's hand and squeezed reassuringly. The earth mover smiled back kissed him on the forehead. 'This is why I love him…'

"Thanks…" Terra looked and saw three jealous glares.

"Now…I need to train…" The boy wonder got up and left the common room with Terra following closely behind.

One punch, plastic flies; another punch, the sound of aluminum breaking. Robin had been at this for three hours now and it didn't look like he was going to let up. Jinx snuck in and watched him, awed by the precision of his attacks and the execution of his strikes. She also noticed the mask of anger he had on. She wisely stayed in the dark and didn't interrupt him. He started with low kicks, each strike bending, shattering, or breaking the plastic or aluminum. He finished up with a roundhouse kick, punting the head of George to right in front of Jinx. She backed up a step, afraid of being found out.

"Come out…enjoy the show?" He walked up and picked up Georges head while looking at her.

"…I-it was amazing…" She looked nervously at him, expecting to get hit.

"…Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you…" He looked at her reassuringly. She smiled nervously at him as she walked toward him.

"Where did you learn that?" She looked at his face before looking at his upper body. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth before tentatively touching the old scars.

"The martial arts I learned from Batman…some of the scars came from Two-face, Joker…and Slade…some just didn't heal right…" He said the last name harshly. She looked ashamed for some reason as she pulled him into a hug. 'I promise to the goddess Fortuna that I will let no one hurt him ever again…'

"…I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She started crying into his chest.

"…What are you sorry for? These didn't come from you…" He just gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She turned her head away.

"…You must have suffered so much…I'm sorry for not knowing sooner…" She hugged him close as he just gripped her shoulders.

"…I've got to shower now…" He smiled as he looked at her. She blushed and let him go, watching as he went into the showers. 'I swear…no one will ever hurt you ever again…not even the blonde bitch…'

Gizmo laughed evilly as See-more tried to see through the towers walls. With a grunt of disappointment See-more looked at the midget in green.

"No can do boss, it must be lead lined…it might be helpful if a door could be made though…" The multi-cyclops hinted.

"Cludge-head…make a door, pit sniffer…smash the first wimp that comes out, dark and ugly…see if you can sneak in through the roof, eyes for brains…capture the bright bird-brain…H.I.V.E. FIVE ATTACK!" Gizmo shouted. Mammoth smashed through the wall and Private Hive was the next through, blocking the stun auto-guns with his shield, which proved to be ineffective as he was hit several times. See-more launched incapacitating eye orbs to cover the guns and Gizmo tried to hack the system to shut down security. Private Hive was knocked into a wall by a green billy-goat, and was then smashed through it by a green mammoth. The blonde leviathan was struck by a light blast throwing him into See-more. See-more launched incapacitating eye orbs and hit Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Gizmo was engulfed by a black aura as his back-pack fell to pieces. See-more got up to see an angry hex princess, who let out a hex wave that dissipated the eye orbs way too soon.

"Crud!" Gizmo shouted in anger. A black spot appeared on the wall as Kyd Wykked stepped through and surveyed the scene. The stun auto-guns hit their mark and the five young adults went unconscious. When Robin appeared his expression was grim.

"Cyborg…upgrade the security system…and put stun-guns on the outside as well…the police are on there way…" He looked and saw three relieved sets of female eyes looking at him. Terra walked in from outside with groceries floating on a rock.

"Did we just get a new door?" The earth mover looked around at the grim faces.

"Where were ya?" The green animorph looked at her angrily.

"Out getting the food…it looks like it was handled though, so no worries…" The earth mover got the food to the kitchen and put it away as the others cleaned up the mess.

Slade looked at the H.I.V.E. students with an icy cold glare.

"I don't tolerate failure…" Slade hit a button on the key board and the five young adults went to the floor in pain, it lasted a full minute.

"It looks like I'll have to set something up…" Slade turned around back to his monitor forming a plan. '…Somewhere where their security system won't interfere…'

Raven sat on the couch and thought some more while reading a tome of spells. '…I have to find out what Robin found out…I'll ask him when he gets up.' She looked back at the book. 'awww c'mon, don't you want to change into that blue little…' Lust hinted and the dark bird blushed. 'really, is that all you can think about? I think a meal is necessary…' Love looked up hopefully. 'do you remember the pancake incident?' Intelligence deadpanned. 'not really…' Love looked at Intelligence confused. 'i do, only Starfire liked them, besides I know we can't cook, but we can do something special for him…' Intelligence looked smug. 'like what?' Love looked even more confused. 'i know, beat the shit out of that blonde bitch!' Brave whooped. 'no, be his confidaunt, his conscious, be more than that…girl could be to him…' Intelligence went back to a book. 'i see…' Love couldn't help but smile. 'here he is!' Timid cowered behind Brave. Robin walked in looking troubled. 'no time like the present…' Brave just grinned.

"What's wrong?" The dark bird set her book down and looked intently at the boy wonder.

"…Nothing…well almost nothing…" He looked at the time; it was 5:45 AM. He looked at her as he sat down.

"What do you mean almost nothing?" She sat next to him and looked worried.

"Well…I've been getting a feeling that…well…someone has been throwing the women I know at me…I just can't take it any more, Stars…hints, Jinx's overt looks and…hints, and Terra's possessiveness. You still have your moments, but there not as often as the others…what makes me so…so…desirable?" He looked at her confused. Her heart fluttered as he mentioned her.

"Well…it's your big heart, the kindness that…that accepted me for what I was…and the hope you gave me when I had none…" She pulled him into a hug as tears began to well up.

"That was a long time ago…there's nothing that he can do to you now…" He embraced her as she cried.

"I know…I just don't want to see you hurt again…" She refused to look into his eyes, but she felt a wave of kindness from him. 'I-I want to stay like this forever…' He petted her hair to sooth her.

"I won't be hurt when I have my friends around me…" He looked up and felt her rest her head on his chest, getting as much body contact as possible.

"I'll never leave you as long as you stay…" She whispered.

Jinx looked through a few spell books and found what she was looking for. 'Now I'll get him…' She looked at the ingredients list and frowned. 'I need something of his…but what?' She thought for a moment and smiled. 'Blood is always the strongest…' She headed off to the training room to see if Robin was training.

When Raven was calmed down enough to let go, he got up and began to leave the common room.

"Are you going to go and train?" She looked at him knowing the answer.

"Yeah…I need to think on this more…thanks for your input though." He smiled at her as he left to get changed.

Cyborg saw everything that went on. 'If I didn't know any better, Rae is coming onto Rob…it's not like he's pushing her away though, like he doesn't want to hurt her feelings…the tower wouldn't be here if he did hurt her feelings…he is treading very carefully…' He tapped his finger as he watched the other monitors looking for trouble. He does spot a breaking and entering and calls the police.

"…Yeah, a break-in at 61st and Johnson…your welcome…" He cut the line and just sat there. 'Who would have done this? I'll ask Rae, she seems to know more about it than anyone else…'

10:20 AM, Westbank Bank

Kyd Wykked teleported inside the vault and a few minutes later the door just fell off. It looked like the locking mechanism and the hinges were taken apart from the inside. Mammoth held a teller by the front of her shirt, See-More using his x-ray eye to sneak a peek, and Private Hive working crowd control. Gizmo sat at a computer terminal and hacked the system, sending all the digital money to an offshore account. The wall implodes and an angry Cyborg stepped through followed by the green jester. The boy wonder and the girl's teleported in. Private Hive had no time to defend himself as a large chunk of concrete hit him sending him into the blonde leviathan. Jinx hexed See-More and Kyd Wykked, causing the multi-cyclops to launch an incapacitate eye and hit the dark teleporter. Robin jump-kicked the computer that the midget in green was working at. Gizmo shielded his eyes from the sparks and rolled under the table. Mammoth threw Private Hive at The dark bird and the earth mover, hitting both of them and sending all three of them to the floor in a heap. The tin-man formed his right arm into an EMP blaster and let loose an EMP wave, throwing the building into darkness. A roar and a few quick green flashes of light and no other sound were heard. Raven teleported Terra and Private Hive to the street outside as Starfire and Beast Boy herded the employees out of the hole in the wall. Jinx threw out Gizmo with Cyborg following. When no one else left the bank for five minutes the girls got worried. When power came back on, the bank was empty. Terra picked up Gizmo with murder in her eyes.

"Where did they take him?" Terra had anger and fire in her voice as she yelled.

"I dunno' where they took the scrum-buffer! Honest!" Gizmo looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I have an idea where…but I'll have to go alone…" Jinx looked at the other Titans with trepidation.

"We'll go with you…" Raven just looked at the hex princess.

"No…I have to do it by myself…otherwise 'he' would get suspicious…" Jinx looked darkly at the midget in green, which looked like a nervous wreck. 'Who is this he?' Terra looked confused.

"Good luck…" Beast Boy waved to the hex princess as she walked away. The other titans waited for the police to pick up the two villains.

Slade looked at Robin through a monitor. 'I will show him some…hospitality.' Robin knew he was being watched, he just didn't know from where.

"Glad to see your awake Robin…I rescued you from the H.I.V.E…be glad…" Slades voice dripped with sincerity.

"Why?" The boy wonder looked confused.

"Did you want them to torture you? I think not…however you can't leave here…not yet…" Slade just sounded neutral.

"What do you want?" Robin's voice had a nervous edge in it.

"It's not about what I want…it's about what you want. I've taken notice in the…attention you've given to Terra. You have nothing to fear, she doesn't know that I paid someone to bring her back." Slades voice held a fondness for the girl.

"What's your interest in her?" Anger laced the boy wonders voice.

"Can't a father love a daughter? I approve of her choice anyway…" Slades voice held an indifferent tone mixed with mirth. The boy wonder blanched at what Slade blatantly implied.

"That's not true! Her parents died in a car wreck!" Robin had a look of shock on his face.

"Marie did die…I survived barely, getting some…enhancements that make me who I am today. You're probably asking yourself, 'Why is he telling me this?' Well…I can't say for now, but in the near future you will find out…I believe your way out is here." During the beginning Slade sounded like an old man remembering tragic memories, in the middle to the end his voice went neutral. Jinx opened the door and ran in, hugging the boy wonder when she got to him.

"How did you know where to find me?" Robin grasped the hex princess's shoulders.

"By your tracker…" She looked up and into his masked eyes, noticing how close his lips were. Her lips became a tad bit fuller as she leaned up and chastely kissed him. His hands slowly embraced her till she broke the kiss. 'He liked it…so did I…'

"L-lets go home…" He nervously looked around and left, with Jinx holding his hand.

As soon as Robin and Jinx walked in, the boy wonder was almost tackled to the ground by Terra. Robin's expression went from surprise to caring smile. 'He really did miss me…' The earth mover held the boy wonder close, ignoring the jealous glare from Jinx and Raven.

"You seem troubled…" Raven looked worried as she scanned his surface thoughts.

"I just…stumbled on some information…that's all…" Robin looked away from Terra. Raven felt a wave of sadness emanate from the boy wonder. 'I wonder what he found out…to make him feel sadness and…pity? Toward his girlfriend…' Raven touched his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Robin smiled at the dark bird and looked back to Terra.

"If you will excuse me…I have some work to do." The boy wonder gently pried the arms of his girlfriend off.

Right punch, Georges head whips back. Left kick, the sound of cracking plastic. Robin started a combo of Rat and Monkey strikes, executing the blows perfectly. Raven phased in and watched from the bench. 'Something must really be troubling him…' She looked at the other two practice dummies on the floor, broken and beaten. 'you know we could ease his mind…or cast a tiny spell on him…' Lust looked like she was enjoying the sight of the boy wonders half-nakedness. 'we could have him with out him realizing it…' Lust continued. 'would that be considered rape? And what if we got pregnant? How would we explain that?' Intelligence looked cross at lust. 'having a baby with him would be wonderful! And it would force him away from her.' Happy smiled. 'why not a temporary memory block? He could remember a few weeks from now with no damage and he knows how to keep a secret…' Love looked thoughtful. 'he could be ours, you know how to mix the spells…and it would be enjoyable for him as well…' Lust had a leering smile on her face. '…He will be mine…' She silently cast the spell and Robin stopped his fighting. 'Why did I do that?' He looked back and saw Raven, and the moment he laid eyes on her he was enamored. 'She looks so…so…' He walked up and stood before her. She caressed his cheek with her hand and he nuzzled into it, kissing it gently. She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him deeply, savoring his taste. His hands roamed from the small of her back to her buttocks, squeezing them. She let out a yelp of surprise as he nuzzled her neck. He found the zipper to her leotard and unzipped it, his hands lightly caressing her back. With his help she got out of the leotard. He gently kissed her stomach, working his way up to her breasts. He undid the clasp in the back and once her breasts were free, he squeezed and groped the right one as he sucked and nibbled on the left one. She gasped in pleasure as he switched breasts, resting her head on his. She teleported them to her room, on her bed. He kissed down till he got to her panties, pulling them slowly off. He kissed the inside of her thighs sending shivers of ecstasy through her. When he got to her vagina, he kissed the lips softly and gently, arousing her even further. She moaned as a pressure started to build, her hips moving to an unheard rhythm. When she orgasmed, she felt the pressure recede and a tidal wave of pleasure. She stood him up and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, his fully aroused penis springing out. She gently took his penis and stroked it, kissing the head of it slowly. This earned her a moan of pleasure from the boy wonder as his fingers combed through her hair. She started to suck on the erect penis, enjoying the taste as she took it into her mouth. He groaned as he felt a pressure build and groaned in ecstasy. She was surprised that when he orgasmed, a load of sperm shot into her mouth, she swallowed it and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. She guided his still erect penis into her vagina, slowly till it hit her hymen. She let her weight break it as the pleasure coursed through her. He leaned up and kissed her deeply taking her into his arms. Her hips grinding into his as she sped up, both feeling the pressure build within them.

"Deeper!" She let out a gasp as she felt his hands on her breasts, groping them. He started to thrust into her as she leaned down kissing him fiercely. He rolled her onto her back while kissing her as she spread her legs wider. He grunted in delight and she moaned again, spurring him on. He felt the pressure get to a point to where he couldn't hold it any more and groaned as he orgasmed again. She felt the pressure in her build to where she arched her back and screamed in ecstasy.

"Robin!" She screamed as he kissed her full breasts again, sending a wave of pleasure through her and him as he remained buried in her, thrusting slowly to prolong it. She locked her legs around his and clutched him tightly, taking in as much of his seed as possible. She kissed him deeply as they orgasmed for the last time, he fell asleep clutching her. She clutched him and didn't want to let go. 'I'll have to return him to his room…but at least he'll remember in a few weeks…' She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, slowly falling asleep.

When the boy wonder woke, he felt a warm body pressed against him. 'What happened yesterday…why can't I remember?' he looked down into the face of the earth mover and smiled. He kissed her forehead and her eyes opened slowly. 'He came back…' She kissed him deeply and held him tighter.

"…It's about that time…let's get a shower in…" He smiled at her as they both got out of bed and made their way to their bathroom. A few minutes later a light female moaning could be heard for at least five minutes.

Raven walked into the common room feeling happy. 'Such a considerate lover…I'll have to convince him to do that again…' A slow smile spread across her face. She saw Robin making breakfast while humming an odd tune and Terra sat at the table just staring at him in a daze. 'If only she knew…but I need ample time to…convince him I'm the better choice…especially when I'm there to comfort him…' The dark bird sat at the table and watched the boy wonder.

"You're happy about something…" The earth mover looked intently at the dark bird.

"…you could say…that me and a friend came to an…understanding." Raven smiled as Robin handed her tea, and coffee to his girlfriend.

"And who is this 'friend'?" The earth mover looked back to her boyfriend's buttocks.

"…A secret…for now…" The dark bird's eyes roamed the boy wonders body in an appreciative glance.

"Here you go…" The boy wonder handed them their plates, went over and got himself some coffee before eating with the girls.

"So…what are your plans today?" The earth mover looked lovingly at Robin.

"Just relaxing…but still have to be ready in case of an emergency." Robin looked at the earth mover and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Well…my research into the red wizard went to a dead end…so many names on that list…but one stands out, Marcus the Red." Raven had a serious tone in her voice.

"Let me guess, makes Slade seem like a Sunday school teacher?" The boy wonder cocked an eyebrow and Raven looked confused, then understanding came to mind as she scanned his mind.

"Yes…Slade doesn't kill for pleasure, Marcus does." The dark bird nodded. 'When will I get to see a picture of this Slade person?' Terra looked down as she held onto her boyfriend.

"Then we'll deal with him when he strikes next." The boy wonder looked at Raven and pulled her into a half-hug. 'Why does this feel so…familiar?' He let go and held the earth mover again. 'You won't have his affections for long…so enjoy it while it lasts.' The dark bird smiled as she left for her room, to get rid of the evidence from the previous night.

Jinx walked in feeling happy. When she got close to the boy wonder she sensed something…off about his aura. The usual light blue was there, but when it got to his head there was an intertwined light blue-midnight blue-rose red. 'What could have happened?' She got her plate and sat across from the boy wonder to study him more.

"What's wrong Jinx?" Robin looked at the hex princess worriedly.

"Something's…off about your aura…I can't really explain it…" The hex princess just shook her head. 'I have to do some research into spells…no-one casts a spell on him, unless it's me.'

"What do you mean by 'off'?" The boy wonder looked interested.

"Well…your aura shows your mood and it changes color, but it all changes to that color. When you change moods, it fades into the next color…yours has three colors around the head." Jinx smiled as she explained to the boy wonder.

"So…it's not normal to have three colors around the head?" The boy wonder looked at Jinx, grasping what she was saying.

"Yes…do you remember anything…strange happening yesterday?" Jinx finished her food and started on the dishes.

"Well…I can't remember yesterday, does that count as strange?" Robin looked at the hex princess questioningly.

"You can't remember anything at all?" Terra looked at her boyfriend worriedly.

"No I can't, why?" Robin looked confused to Terra.

"Well…you said you found something out…but you didn't tell us anything." Terra looked into his confused eyes worriedly.

"Was it important?" He asked both girls, clearly his mood darkening.

"You went to the training room and was there the entire night…" Terra brought her hand up to his face and gently caressed his cheek.

"It was important enough to train for that long…I have to think…" He got up and left the common room. Jinx looked at the earth mover worriedly.

"It bothers him that he can't remember…I have some research to do…auras shouldn't do that." Jinx left deep in thought. 'It must've been about me…what did he find out?' Terra looked down in confusion.

Slade looked at the monitor and chuckled. 'Very good thing I can…assist him in seeing what happened…now, for delivery.' Slade opened up a yahoo alias and e-mailed the movie file to the boy wonder. 'Now, let's watch the fireworks…' Slade chuckled as the gears kept turning.

Jinx went through her spell books and found nothing. 'What is that spell cast on him!' She let out a growl of frustration as she shut an aged book. 'Defiantly a memory block…but what else?' She took another book off the shelf and opened it. 'Potions, no…charms, maybe…love spells? Nah…possibly…a mixture?' She looked at the charms effects and the memory block's effects. 'Good possibility…just mixing it just right…' She looked deep in thought while tapping her finger on the page. 'That bitch put it on him…I know for a fact she did. She won't get near him again.'

Terra walked into the training room and saw the boy wonder punching and kicking another dummy. 'He is so worried…I don't want him to worry.' She looked at him again and sighed.

"Yes…" He turned and looked at his lover. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"If thinking about it bothers you…then don't think about it." She looked up into his face, her features softening. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Let's see a movie…but first I have to shower." He took her by the hand and left the training room as the robots cleaned up the mess.

Raven smiled as she walked into the common room, but she found no-one there. 'Cyborg and Beast Boy are giving the T-car a tune up…Starfire is preparing Silkie's food…Jinx is in her room studying magic…No! Robin is out, as well as Terra…' She let out a low growl and left for her room. 'He will be mine!' She looked through her spell books to look for a more lasting spell. 'you fear he is already hers…you know better…' Love had an understanding smile. 'he'll come back for more…' Lust smiled sexily. 'he will keep his promise…' Honesty looked neutral. 'don't do anymore…he'll get suspicious…' Timid hid behind Brave. 'c'mon, ya' gonna take that from her?' Brave had a courageous grin on her face. 'too many spells to soon will attract attention…but get him alone and try to initiate contact that way.' Intelligence looked up from her book. 'i agree with that…' Lust had a lecherous look as she showed cleavage. 'he wall fall for us!' Love had a wistful look on her face. 'we made him happy once, we can do it again!' Happy smiled cheerfully. 'Alright…I'll wait till he remembers…' She put down her books and lay down, hugging a pillow.

Terra and Robin walked to their room as soon as they got back to the tower. When they entered, he noticed he had received an email. He opened it up and found an attachment that had a date for the name of it, the day he couldn't remember. As he opened it and watched his face steadily grew darker. Terra watched as well and her mood went grim.

"I think I know why you can't remember…" Terra knew he wouldn't lie to her. 'She did this to him…I can see it in his face.' Robin looked hurt and confused at the same time. 'How…how could she…' He put his head in his hands as the earth mover embraced him from behind.

"It's gonna be alright…it's gonna be alright…" She soothed as a look shock came over his face. 'We'll talk to her tomorrow…' She held him tight as the color drained from his face. He walked to his bed and laid down as she climbed in next to him, he went into a fetal position as she hugged him from behind, soothing him to sleep. 'He didn't need this…The masked man will help him…' She wanted to yell, scream, and tear Ravens hair out, but right now her boyfriend needed her.

Slade smiled as he watched Robin's reaction to the movie. 'You are now mine.' He got up and double checked on the improved R-cycle and its new components. He smiled underneath his mask.

Jinx walked into the common room and felt the somber mood coming from the boy wonder and the earth mover. Her heart went out to him and the earth mover, for him going through it and for her helping him picking up the pieces. When Raven walked in she felt two icy glares as she went to get her tea.

"Raven…we know what you did…" Jinx just looked at the dark bird with fury.

"Just one question…why?" Terra just looked horrified.

"First off what did I do?" The dark bird had a cautious look.

"You know damn well what you did…mixing a love spell and memory spell…" The look of contempt that the hex princess was giving could wilt flowers. The dark birds face went from ash grey to pale grey with shock.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?" The earth mover never left the silent boy wonder. The dark bird began to back away, but with anger in her features.

"You could never understand…he should be mine by rights…" The dark bird's eyes glowed and split into four. Jinx threw a few hex's at the dark bird and hit. The hex princess turned to the earth mover with fear in her eyes.

"Get him outta here now!" Jinx got in-between the infuriated dark bird and the couple.

"He will be mine…one way or another…" Raven started throwing anything loose at the hex princess and the couple. Slade jumped out from a ventilation duct and dropped kicked Raven unconscious. Jinx was glad to see that he showed up.

"I have transportation available…now let's get going before the others show up." Slade showed them the way out as they followed, the girls carrying Robin between them.

Cyborg reviewed the surveillance again. 'What does she mean by 'mixing a love spell and memory spell'?' He rewound the tape and played it again. BB had a grim look on his face as he watched the footage. The alien princess had a look of disbelief on her face. Cyborg accessed Robins e-mail account and opened up the e-mail that Slade sent. 'She took the hug as meaning more than it did…well since we have proof we could prosecute…but I doubt Rob will show for the court date…'

"Rae…I'm sorry to do this…I'm revoking your status as a titan…" The tin man looked down in sorrow.

"What…you can't do this!" The dark bird looked angrily at them.

"Let me finish…it won't be revoked till we find new members…consider yourself on leave though…" Cyborg left the room and the green jester and the alien princess followed him out. Raven buried her head in her hands and cried.

Robin liked the new outfit Slade had given him. As he was hanging off of a balcony he spotted the security cameras, he threw a throwing star, cutting the feeds. 'Four minutes till anyone notices.' He swung down and landed, sprinting toward the service exit. He swiped a white keycard and the door opened, allowing him access. He slunk across the walls till he got to a door that said 'Research and Development'. He switched keycards and swiped it, the doors opening automatically. He walked in and picked up two lasers, putting one in a bag and one on his arm. The wall imploded and there stood the four Titans.

"Listen man…we can work this out…" The tin man had his hands up to show that he didn't mean any harm. Robin threw a throwing star hitting Cyborg in the chest and watched as it discharged enough electricity to have the tin man fall apart. The other three were in shock as the boy wonder launched himself at the green jester, kicking him in the head throwing him into the alien princess. Raven broke out of it and launched a couple of computers at Robin. The boy wonder sailed over the thrown objects and landed behind the dark bird, putting her in a choke hold. As she slid into unconsciousness, she felt his hatred of her. Still holding her prone body, Beast Boy and Starfire knew that they couldn't do anything.

"R-Robin, we can help you…" Starfire looked sadly at him.

"…I'm not Robin anymore…I'm Deathwish…I'll let her live…leave and you'll live, come after me and I will kill you." He stated and smiled in grim satisfaction as the alien princess back off a step. Jinx, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykked warped through behind the green animorph and the alien princess. Mammoth punched Beast Boy in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Jinx threw a spell and Starfire was held in place. Deathwish dropped the dark bird's body like it was nothing and walked up to Starfire.

"I want you to tell them this…the Titans are dead." Deathwish walked to where the H.I.V.E. students were and the dark teleporter teleported them out. Starfire cried as the spell that held her in place dissipated.

Fin.


End file.
